A Friar's Baby
by Brainyxbat
Summary: To put it shortly; What if Friar Tuck was a single father for a two-year-old baby girl, having to raise her during Prince John's reign? Disney. Complete!
1. Visiting Otto

**(A/N: This story will take place during the events of the Disney movie. Originally, Shenzi is actually six years old, and has a ten-year-old adopted brother. But after and while focusing on Rugrats, I decided to do this alternate timeline. None of the characters belong to me, except for Shenzi.)**

* * *

 **A Friar's Baby**

Basic Summary: What if Friar Tuck was a single father for a two-year-old baby girl, having to raise her during Prince John's reign?

Prologue/Credits

* * *

 **Alan-a-Dale:** A rooster.  Voiced by Roger Miller.  
 **Prince John:** A lion.  Voiced by Peter Unistov.  
 **Sir Hiss:** A snake.  Voiced by Terry-Thomas.  
 **Robin Hood and Maid Marian:** A fox and a vixen.  Voiced by Brian Bedford and Monica Evans, respectively.  
 **Little John:** A bear.  Voiced by Phil Harris.  
 **Friar Tuck:** A badger.  Voiced by Andy Devine.  
 **Shenzi Tuck:** A hyena.  Voiced by Jodi Benson.  
 **Lady Kluck:** A chicken.  Voiced by Carole Shelley.  
 **Sheriff of Nottingham:** A wolf.  Voiced by Pat Buttram.  
 **Trigger and Nutsy:** Two vultures.  Voiced by George Lindsey and Ken Curtis, respectively.

* * *

Two-year-old Shenzi Tuck was laying fast asleep, napping in her small, but reasonably-sized bed. But she wasn't still, though; She was squirming, kicking her legs, and moving her head all around in her slumber. Her long, night-sky black hair, which reached just above her mid-back, swished around with her head's movements. Having no pajamas to sleep in, she wore her purple, every day dress. The skirt came down to her calves, and the sleeves reached her elbows. In her hair was a thin, white ribbon tied into a bow, loosely for her comfort.

Even though her life wasn't exactly luxurious, it was just fine for her. All she needed was her family, and her friends. With all of them, her life was perfect. Her daddy was the friar of the church in their hometown, Nottingham. She loved him with all her heart; He always tried to do what was best for her, and protect her from harm and danger of any kind. She'd do the same for him if she could.

But because of how small, fragile, and young she was, she never got the chance to do just that. It frustrated her, being so tiny and weak…

*Dream Sequence*

 _At nighttime, Shenzi was skipping and dancing in Sherwood Forest, filled with joy for an unknown reason. "Ladadada ladadadada," She sang to herself in baby babbles. Just then, she suddenly felt a large hand grab her left wrist. Gasping in surprise, she stopped dead in her tracks; She looked up at the newcomer, and to her horror, it was Prince John! She was terrified of him! She didn't mind his lackey, Sir Hiss, though; When the prince wasn't around, he was actually nice to her. He thinks that she's adorable._

" _Hello, little one," He sneered at her, "Your corpulent father has taxes due, and they're not exactly coming in." '_ Corelent? What does that mean? _' She thought to herself, mispronouncing the word in her mind. "If holding his most precious thing hostage is the only way to get them coming in, then so be it!"_

" _N-no!" She stuttered out. She didn't know what the term hostage meant, but to her, it sounded bad._

" _Sorry," Prince John had no remorse in his voice, "You're coming with me, little Missy!" He started walking out of the forest to the town, with the child in tow._

 _Once they were in Nottingham, a familiar voice stopped them both; A voice she was hoping to hear. "Stop right there!" They both turned around, and to his dismay, and her delight, there was her father, Friar Tuck!_

*End of Dream Sequence*

Just then, her large, innocent eyes snapped open; She looked around, and sighed in relief when seeing that she was back home, safe and sound. She sat up, turned herself around, and pulled on her black, bow-tied shoes before stepping on the floor. She walked in the main chapel, and saw Friar Tuck preparing a bag of farthings to hide in his sienna robe. She scampered up next to him, her shoes quietly squeaking on the stone floor. "D-dada," She babbled, effectively getting his attention. She couldn't quite say "Daddy" yet, so she'd always say "Dada" when referring to him.

He looked down, and smiled when he saw his young daughter yawning, and rubbing her eyes with her tiny, left fist. "Well, good morning, sleepyhead." He ruffled her hair, as she smiled up at him sleepily. "We're going to visit the blacksmith today," He stashed the bag, as Shenzi cooed in response. She was able to speak a few single words, but since she was quite timid, she hardly ever did. She just cooed and babbled most of the time. He then took her tiny hand in his own. "Come on, sweetheart." He led her outside, and after making sure the Sheriff wasn't around, to the blacksmith's shop. The blacksmith, a dog named Otto, was working when the two entered.

"Well, good mornin', Friar Tuck," He greeted the father of the duo.

"Shh, Otto! Shh! For you, Otto," Friar Tuck took the bag out of hiding, and gave it to the dog, "From Robin Hood." He chuckled, as Shenzi smiled.

"Oh, God bless Robin Hood!" Otto smiled, holding the bag to his chest. He then saw the young child next to the badger. "Oh, hello Shen," He patted her head, making her giggle, "You sure have grown, haven't you?" He then turned to Friar Tuck. "How old is she now?"

"Ooo!" Shenzi held up her hands.

"She's two now," Her father confirmed.

"Is she?" Otto smiled in surprise, "Boy, time flies, doesn't it?"

Just then, they heard a familiar knocking on the door.

"It's the Sheriff!" Friar Tuck whispered hastily, "Hurry, hide it! Quick!" They quickly, but carefully hid the farthings in Otto's cast on his right leg.

"Here I come! Ready or not!" They heard, before the Sheriff came in. "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector!"

"Oh, take it easy on me, Sheriff," Otto pleaded, as Friar Tuck turned to glare at the large wolf. Shenzi kept her hands behind her back, with a nervous expression on her face. She wasn't quite scared of him like with Prince John; She just hated him, and was overall uncomfortable around him. "Wh-what with this busted leg and all, you know; I'm way behind on me work, Sheriff."

"I know Otto, but you're way behind on your taxes too," The Sheriff reminded him.

"Oh, have a heart, Sheriff. Can't you see he's laid up?" Friar Tuck grabbed a rocking chair in the shop. "Come on, Otto. You'd better sit down and rest," He offered.

"Oh, thank you. Yes." As Otto limped to the chair, the Sheriff heard the farthings clinking.

"Let me give you a hand with that leg," He offered with a fake, gracious tone. "Upsa-daisy." He tipped him back far enough, so a few coins fell in his hand. "Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next." He then started hitting Otto's foot, making him wail with pain, as the rest of the farthings fell out. "It smarts, don't it, Otto? But Prince John says that taxes should hurt."

"Now see here, you, you evil, flint-hearted leech!" Friar Tuck shouted at the wolf, as Shenzi chimed in with a glare.

"Now, now, now, now!" The Sheriff cut him off, "Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know." He then marched out of the shop, as they heard him singing to himself.

Feeling awkward from the silence, Shenzi walked up to Otto, with a concerned expression. "Oo kay?" She babbled quietly.

"I'm alright, sweetheart," Otto gave her a smile of reassurance, "Just sore."

"Are you sure?" Friar Tuck asked him, as he walked up behind his daughter. "We can stay if you need us to." The baby nodded timidly in agreement.

"No, no, it's alright," The dog shook his head, "I'm fine; I just need to rest for a while."

"Well, alright," The badger reluctantly said, "I'll just take Shenzi out for some fresh air." He stroked Shenzi's hair on the back of her head, as she smiled. "Just yell as loud as you can if you need anything."

"I will," Otto nodded, "You two have fun."

"We will," Friar Tuck smiled, as Shenzi giggled, "Good-bye."

"Bye!" Shenzi waved her hand, as they stepped outside, and closed the door.

* * *

 **(A/N: I added in the character credits to show when Shenzi would appear, were she real. What better place than right after her daddy? X3 Sorry that the prologue isn't that long, or that great for that matter, but I promise, er hope, that it'll get better.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

When I first thought of Shenzi T.'s character, she was a young adult. The next time I worked on her character, she was a kid. And now, she's only a baby. The more developed she is, the younger she gets. XD


	2. Testing Skippy's Present

**A Friar's Baby**

Chapter 1 

* * *

As the father and daughter walked along Sherwood Forest, Shenzi heard Friar Tuck grumbling to himself about the Sheriff. It, along with his earlier shouting, made her nervous, but she kept it hidden.

"That Sheriff just makes me sick," Friar Tuck muttered; He looked down, and chuckled when he saw Shenzi sticking her tongue out, and heard her drawing out "Ehhhh," for a half-second. "Exactly, kiddo." He patted her head, as she slid her tongue back in her little mouth. He then saw the emotion in her eyes. "What's wrong, Shen?" Shenzi just shrugged. "D-did my shouting scare you earlier?" The child's eyes darted to the ground for a second, before she reluctantly nodded. "Aww, Shenzi." He knelt down to her level, and stroked her hair. "You don't have to be scared of me, okay?" He kissed her cheek, as a smile grew on her face. "Good." He then stood up, and took her hand. "Shall we?" Shenzi giggled as they continued their walk.

Even though he was angry with the Sheriff, he hated that he scared Shenzi, and didn't even realize it. He loved his daughter with all his heart; He did what was best for her, always tried to make her happy, and protected her from danger of any kind. The fact that he made her nervous made him feel sick.

When she was born, her mother Maya died from the labor; He didn't know how he could tell her, when she's old enough, without her thinking it was her fault. He hated seeing her with any kind of emotion other than joy, and excitement. "Ooh!" His baby's little voice snapped him out of his thoughts; He saw that she was gazing at something on the dirt road, with interest shining in her eyes.

Just then, she let go of his hand, and ran towards the object, keeping her eyes on it. "Shenzi!" He ran after her, before she abruptly stopped, and snatched up the objects; He quickly grabbed her, and ran back in the forest. "Shenzi, you can't just run out on the road like that!" He scolded her as gently as he could, but still getting his point across, "You could've gotten hurt." She gave him a look of guilt in response, before timidly hiding her face in his shoulder. "I know you're sorry, but… I just don't want you hurt in any way." Shenzi cooed something, but it was muffled, before she revealed her face. Thankfully, she was smiling again. "So, wh-what did you find?"

"Ar, Dada!" She held up two farthings with both hands.

"They're nice," He smiled, "But if you want to keep them, you'd better hide them somewhere that Prince John or the Sheriff wouldn't think to look." The two-year-old girl thought for a second, before she stashed the farthings in the bodice of her dress. It was tucked in, so they stayed inside, and hidden. "That works," He chuckled, before he set her down on her feet. They heard the coins jingle with her movements. "Let's get back home." He patted her head, took her hand, and led her back into the town.

This time, he kept a better eye on her, so she wouldn't run off again.

As they walked, Shenzi gazed around Nottingham, the town she called home. She always felt safe in Nottingham, despite Prince John and the Sheriff practically looming over it 24/7. Maybe it was because of the familiarity? She didn't know. But where she felt safest was the church she, Friar Tuck, and the mice lived in. She would hide among the pews for safety, or when playing hide-and-seek. The sound of the bells ringing at night was always soothing when she slept. She'd play with the piano, and try to make music, but failing due to her inexperience, but the adults were always amused by her efforts. She once tried jumping on the tops of the pews one by one, but her father stopped her, and warned her that she could get hurt, so after that, she didn't do that anymore.

"Oh, hey Friar Tuck!" A young boy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hi, Shenzi!" She saw that it was Skippy, a young bunny; He was with his sisters, Sis and Tagalong, and his best friend, a young turtle named Toby. She then noticed that Skippy was wearing Robin Hood's hat, and was holding onto a bow and arrow.

"Hello kids," Friar Tuck smiled at the group.

"Hi!" Shenzi babbled, with a wave of her hand.

"Still not talkin' in sentences, huh?" Sis remarked to the black-haired girl, who timidly shook her head.

"Not quite yet," The badger chuckled, as he patted his daughter's head.

"You will be soon," Skippy assured her. "How old is she now?"

"Ooo!" Shenzi babbled.

"Two," Friar Tuck confirmed.

"So am I!" Tagalong piped up, "Almost thwee." She then turned to the slightly younger baby. "You'll talk soon; I'm two, and I'm talking. Weally soon, you will too," She assured her.

"Ay," Shenzi smiled, trying to say "thanks."

"So, what are you kids up to?" Friar Tuck asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Skippy exclaimed; From their conversation with Shenzi, he had forgotten what they were doing. "Robin Hood gave me his bow and arrow for my birthday, and I'm going to test it out!"

"He gave him his hat too," Sis chimed in, "Even though it's big," She giggled; Skippy rolled his eyes at her.

"Can Shenzi come wit us?" Tagalong asked innocently.

Shenzi brightened up at the idea; She looked up at her father, who looked hesitant. "Well, I don't know. I don't really want anything to happen to her." The black-haired child frowned sadly.

"You don't have to worry," Sis grinned with determination, "I'll take ve-e-ery good care of her; I promise! Cross my heart!"

"Hmm…" He thought about her promise, before he made his decision. "Alright, she can come."

"A-ay!" Shenzi cheered.

"I promise there won't be a single scratch on her when we're done!" Sis assured him.

"Good," Friar Tuck smiled, before he turned to his daughter, and knelt down to her level. "You be careful, sweetheart; Okay?" She nodded with a smile and a hum of agreement. "Alright, you have fun." He kissed her forehead, and ruffled her hair, before he stood up, and turned to the group. "When you kids are done, bring her back to the church, okay?"

"We will," Sis nodded.

"We'll bring her right back," Toby promised.

"Thanks," Friar Tuck smiled, "You have fun."

"We will!" Skippy exclaimed excitedly, before he started running off, with Sis, Toby, Shenzi, and Tagalong following respectively.

After a short amount of time, they stopped at a clear area, where the castle was in their view. "Gee, did Robin Hood really give it to you?" Toby confirmed.

"Yeah, and this is his own hat too," Skippy nodded.

"Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow," Toby remarked.

"Let me twy it, Skippy!" Tagalong ran up with her hand held out, and a hopeful smile.

"Oh no, you don't," Skippy refused, making the baby bunny frown with anger, "I'm gonna shoot it first." He then pointed his arrow up to the sky, and prepared for fire.

"You're pointin' it too high," Sis told him.

"I'm not either," He denied, "Watch this!" With a grunt, Skippy let go of the bow string, and the arrow went flying. To their shock and horror, it landed in the castle courtyard! The children stared after the arrow disappeared behind the wall.

"Uh oh. Now you've done it," Toby said quietly.

"Right in Prince John's backyard," Sis remarked; With determination, Skippy ran up to the courtyard gate, with the rest of the group following.

"Skippy, you can't go in there," Tagalong told him.

"Yeah; Prince John will chop off your head." Toby shrunk his head down in his shell. "Like this," He said with an echo, as Sis stared with a baffled expression.

"Oh, I don't care," Skippy brushed off the possibility, "I gotta get my arrow." He went to climb through the rails on the gate, but Sis' voice stopped him.

"Wait a minute; Toby might tattle on ya," She pointed out, as the turtle peeked out from his shell.

"Yeah, Toby. You gotta take the oath," Skippy told him.

"An oath?" Toby raised his head up more.

"Put your hand on your heart, and cwoss your eyes," Tagalong told him with a demonstration, as Skippy and Sis did the same.

"Spiders, snakes, and a lizard's head," Skippy started reciting.

"Spiders, snakes, and a lizard's head," Toby repeated, with his eyes crossed, and his hand over his heart. All the while, Shenzi had a hand over her heart, and was attempting to cross her eyes, but her efforts were in vain. All she was doing was making goofy faces.

"If I tattletale, I'll die 'til I'm dead." Toby shrunk back down when Skippy suddenly advanced on him.

"If I tattletale, I'll… die 'til I'm dead," He repeated, before he revealed his head again with a smile.

Just then, Skippy was climbing through the rails again, but to Sis' horror, Shenzi was following him! "Shenzi, no!" Sis whispered loudly; She tried to grab the child to pull her back, but she was out of her reach. "Oh man!" She turned to Tagalong and Toby, with a look of horror. "I promised Friar Tuck I'd take good care of her! She's his pride and joy! She's everything to him! Oh, he's gonna kill me!" She vented.

In the courtyard, Skippy was carefully searching for his arrow, already aware of his follower. Just then, they heard two women giggling.

"It's your turn to serve, Marian dear," They heard one woman.

"Are you ready, Lady Kluck?" The second woman, apparently named Marian, asked the first, whose name was Lady Kluck.

"Oh, as your lady-in-waiting," Lady Kluck curtsied for emphasis, "I'm waiting!" They both laughed at her pun, before they started their game of badminton. Shenzi and Skippy watched, before they saw the arrow sticking up in a diagonal in the grass. They both sneaked over, and put their backs to a tree that the arrow was in front of. "I'm getting too old for this," They heard Lady Kluck remark.

"That was a good shot," Mariana complimented.

"You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me," The hen laughed; Just then, Marian hit the birdie, but it went straight up in the air, and landed in the bodice of Lady Kluck's blue dress! With wide eyes, she started shaking on her dress to make the birdie fall out.

"Where is it? Did you lose it?" The pink-clad vixen laughed.

"It must be in there someplace!" Lady Kluck kicked her left leg repeatedly.

"Oh, Klucky, you look so silly!" Marian giggled. Just then, she found the birdie in the grass, coincidentally right by Skippy's arrow. "Oh, look; There it is, behind you!" Just as she went to grab the birdie, Skippy went to grab his arrow. They both stopped upon seeing each other. "Oh! Well, hello," She smiled at him. She didn't see Shenzi though, due to the child still hiding. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, please don't tell Prince John!" Skippy pleaded, as his hat fell over his eyes. He grabbed the brim, and pulled it back up. "Mama says he'll chop off my head!"

"Oh, don't be afraid; You've done nothing wrong," Marian assured him.

"Oh Marian, what a bonny wee bunny," Klucky smiled.

"Who does this young archer remind you of?" Marian playfully wondered aloud.

"Oh," Klucky had a closer look, before she realized who the vixen was talking about. "Well, upon my word! The notorious Robin Hood!" Skippy had shrunk down nervously, but at her last sentence, he straightened back up with a smile.

"That's right!" Marian exclaimed kindly, "Only Robin Hood wears a hat like that."

"Yeah, and look at this keen Robin Hood bow," He showed off to them.

Right after, at the gate, Tagalong let out a sneeze, catching everyone's attention. "Oh, Marian, don't look around," Klucky warned in a serious tone, but it turned playful, "But I do believe we're surrounded. Oh mercy!"

"He snitched on us," Sis concluded when Skippy gestured for them to come over.

"It's alright, children," Marian assured them all, "Don't be afraid; Please come here."

"Do you think it's safe?" Toby asked Sis.

"That's Maid Mawian," Tagalong pointed out.

"Mama said she's awful nice," Sis smiled, "Come on!" She climbed in between the rails, and ran up to them, with Toby following, and Tagalong practically falling behind.

"H-hey, you guys; Not so fast! Wait for me!" She protested, as she tried to pick up the pace.

"I told Skippy he was shooting too high," Sis told Marian.

"I'm so very glad he did," Marian smiled, as Toby waved shyly at her, "And now I get to meet all of you."

"Gee, you're very bootiful," Tagalong remarked, with her left hand clutching the skirt of a swaying Sis' pink dress.

"Are you going to marry Robin Hood?" The oldest bunny asked the vixen.

"Mama said you and Wobin Hood are sweethearts," Tagalong continued.

"Well, um…" Marian laughed, not knowing how to answer, "You see, that was several years ago before I left for London."

"Did he ever kiss you?" Toby asked her.

"Well, uh, no," She answered, "But he carved our initials on this tree." She showed the kids the tree; There was a heart carved into the trunk, along with "R.H." above "M.M." with a plus sign between them. "I remember it so we…" She stopped when she saw a small shadow, stretched out from the sunlight, behind the tree. "Is there one more back there?" Shenzi hesitantly came out of hiding with a shy expression. "Shenzi, is that you?" She smiled at the child. The last time Marian saw Shenzi, the latter wasn't even a year old. "You've grown so much!" Shenzi let a smile grow. "How old is she now?" She asked Skippy.

"She's two now," Skippy replied.

"Two? Wow! Time flies, huh?" The vixen smiled, "Is she talking yet?"

"Uh huh," Sis nodded, "But not in full sentences yet."

"A-ay," Shenzi babbled.

"But she will soon!" Tagalong chimed in, "I know it."

"Speaking of which, you gonna have any kids?" Skippy asked Marian.

"My mom gots a lot of kids," Tagalong said.

"Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me," Marian shook his head.

"Oh, not Robin Hood!" Skippy thrust out his wooden, toy sword, "I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards," He attempted to fight with Toby, but the turtle hid in his shell. Meanwhile, Shenzi was shielding herself behind him with her arms and hands. "Rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest!"

"Now just a moment there, young man," Klucky chimed in with a serious tone, "You've forgotten Prince John!"

"Oh, that Prince John don't scare me none," He said bravely.

"I'm scared of Prince John," Toby chimed in from inside his shell, so his voice was echoed. Shenzi simply looked at him from behind his back, with her tiny, right hand on his shell. "He's cranky."

Klucky drew out a wooden sword with a playfully evil chuckle. "I, Prince John, challenge you to a duel! He-hey!" She started sword-fighting with Skippy. "Take that! And that! And this!"

Skippy paused, before he went into full-beast mode. "Death to tyrants!"

Klucky started squawking in fear, as she ran away from him. "Slice him to pieces!" Sis cheered, as she, Toby, Tagalong, and Shenzi were watching.

"Oh, save me, my hero! Save me!" Marian played along with their game, as the two ran in circles around her, and Skippy giggled.

Just then, he hit Klucky's foot with his sword. "Oh! Ouch! That's not fair!" She hopped on one foot for a second. "Mommy!" She mockingly bawled before sucking her thumb, in the way the prince did.

"That's Prince John alrihight!" Sis cracked up laughing.

"Yahoo! Now I've got ya!" Skippy cheered.

"Oh, mercy! Mercy!" Klucky took his sword, and pretended that he stabbed her, with the sword under her left wing. "Oh! Oh, he got me. I'm dying. Oh!" She moaned in faux pain.

"Did I hurt ya? Huh?" He whispered in concern.

"No," She winked at him, "This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest."

Skippy turned to Marian, before he ran up to her, and took her hand. "Come on, lady fair! Let's go!"

"Oh Robin, you're so brave and impetuous!" Marian played along, before they stopped at a bush. "Oh; So this is Sherwood Forest."

"Yeah, I guess so," Skippy said, before he sat down, with his knees at his chest. "Well, now what're we gonna do?"

"Well usually, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss," Marian puckered her lips at him for emphasis.

"A _kiss?_ " Skippy grimaced, "Oh, that's sissy stuff."

"Well, if you won't, then I will!" Marian chuckled; She grabbed him, pulled him closer, and kissed him on the cheek, much to his dismay.

"They're kissing!" Sis exclaimed, before she, Tagalong, Toby, and Shenzi cracked up laughing. Skippy wiped his cheek with his fist, as he shot a glare at them. Shenzi safely fell on her back from laughing so hard at the scene, revealing her white bloomers. Tagalong and Toby were on their stomachs, and were pounding the dirt, while Sis hid her face for a second, and leaned against a tree.

Despite her laughter, Shenzi couldn't quite understand why Skippy was against being kissed that much. Her daddy kisses her all the time, and she doesn't mind it; Heck, she likes it! Maybe it was a boy thing.

After around a minute, the laughter managed to cease. "O-okay, we'd better head home," Sis piped up, while wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, "Friar Tuck will be worried."

"He let her come with us, to watch me test my bow and arrow," Skippy explained, as he rubbed on his cheek some more. "We've gotta go. Bye!" He started leading the group back to the gate, as the rest of the kids bid their farewells to the two ladies.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Sis remarked, as they walked along the streets of Nottingham.

"Uh huh," Skippy nodded, "This is the best present ever!" Meanwhile, Shenzi was gazing around the area they were currently in. "Except when Maid Marian kissed me; Ugh." He wiped his cheek one last time. Shenzi's eyebrows perked up in interest at something behind a barrel; Her curiosity piqued, she started sneaking over to the barrel, undetected.

"No, that was great!" Sis giggled. "Wasn't it, She-?" She stopped when she didn't see the now youngest in their group. "Shenzi? Shen?" As Sis looked around, her panic grew. "Oh man! I can't believe she's gone again!" She facepalmed at her own stupidity for not watching the child more closely. She had promised to take extra good care of her, and yet she failed. What would her father say? "Shenzi!"

"Shenzi!" Skippy called out. Sis internally prayed that Friar Tuck wouldn't hear or see them; She couldn't imagine how he'd react if he found out that they lost his only daughter.

"Shen'i!" Tagalong yelled as loud as she could.

"Shenzi!" Toby called out. Just then, he saw a shadow behind a barrel nearby; He went to look, and there she was! "I found her, guys!" He walked up to the rabbits, while holding Shenzi's hand. "She was behind that barrel."

"Shenzi, don't run from us like that!" Sis scolded, "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?! And how worried your father would've been if he knew?!"

Shenzi gave her a genuinely guilty expression. "Ary," She muttered.

Sis sighed her anger away. "It, it's okay, Shen." She patted her head. "We were just really worried about you." Shenzi let a smile grow, before Sis turned to her siblings, and Toby. "Okay, we don't tell Friar Tuck about this, agreed?"

"Agreed," Skippy and Toby nodded.

"Agweed," Tagalong nodded as well.

"Come on, Shen," Sis took the youngest' kids hand, "Let's take you home."

Skippy led the group of kids through the town. He and his family attended the church every Christmas and Easter; He knew where it was like the back of his hand. "We're back, Mr. Tuck!" He called out to the badger, who was waiting right outside.

"Shenzi is perfectly fine!" Sis assured him, "Not a scratch, nor a bruise, no nothing."

"Thanks for taking care of her," Friar Tuck smiled, as his daughter ran up, and hugged him around his leg; He laid a hand on her back as she cooed happily. "Did you kids have fun?"

"Uh huh!" Skippy nodded, "My bow and arrow work great!"

"We met Maid Marian and her friend while he was testing it," Sis piped up, "And Marian kissed Skippy!" She stifled her giggles, as Skippy rolled his eyes. "We'll explain later; We've gotta get home."

"Alright," The badger nodded, "Say hi to your mother for me."

"We will," Sis nodded, "Bye!" The kids walked back home.

After the group was out of sight, Friar Tuck looked down at his daughter, and she looked up at him. "Well, little lady, I hope you're not too tired, because we're going to visit your uncle Robin, and uncle John."

"A-ay!" Shenzi cheered.

"Come on, let's go," He took her hand, and the two headed for Sherwood Forest.

Then out of the blue, Shenzi quietly gasped, and ran back into town. "'Kippy, 'ait!" She exclaimed, pulling one of the farthings out of her dress. Luckily, it caught Skippy's attention; He and his friends walked back over.

"What's up, Shen?" He asked her. Without speaking, the child held out the farthing for him to take. "Is that for me?" She nodded at his question. "Wow, thanks Shenzi!" Skippy took the farthing, and hugged the child, "You're a great friend! Bye!" He and his friends then headed back home.

Skippy planned on hiding the coin in a place where the Sheriff couldn't find it.

* * *

 **(A/N: I did say that this would get better, didn't I? Again, none of the characters belong to me, but Shenzi does.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

The Robin Hood fandom is only one of the fandoms I'm a part of. Others include The Lion King (duh XD), Rugrats/All Grown Up (Yep, both), Pokemon, etc.


	3. The Archery Tournament

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this story! I had wanted to finish "Lost in Manhattan" before continuing this one. But now, this story will be finished before I start on the sequels for LiM. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **A Friar's Baby**

Ch. 2 

* * *

As the two walked along in Sherwood Forest, Friar Tuck looked down at Shenzi. "So, did you have fun with Skippy, and his friends?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded, "'Kippy is fun!"

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time with them," He patted her head, before taking her hand again, "You're all great kids; Especially you." Shenzi giggled, with a cute blush on her cheeks. "You know, your giving Skippy one of your farthings; That was very sweet and generous of you." Shenzi's smile grew, and her blush deepened when he stroked her hair affectionately.

Before they could say anything else, they heard Robin Hood talking to his best friend and robbing partner, Little John. "I'm serious, Johnny. She's a highborn lady of quality." They knew right away that he was talking about Maid Marian.

"So she's got class; So what?" Little John shrugged.

Just then, the two stopped right behind Robin, who didn't seem to notice them. "I'm an outlaw, that's what," The fox replied. "That's no life for a lovely lady, always on the run." The father and daughter stayed quiet with sympathy. "What kind of a future is that?"

Friar Tuck decided to speak up. "Oh, for heaven's sakes, son." Robin jumped in surprise, and landed backside first in the laundry basket behind him, making the child stifle giggles. "You're no outlaw; Why someday, you'll be called a great hero."

"A hero?" Robin chuckled, "You hear that, Johnny? We've just been pardoned!" He had his arms and legs up.

"That's a gas," Little John snickered, "We ain't even been arrested yet!" He patted Shenzi's head upon noticing her presence. "Hey, short stuff." She responded with giggles.

"All right; Laugh, you two rogues," Friar Tuck walked up to a pot of burnt stew, with his daughter closely following. Although he kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't burn herself by touching the pot. "But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham." He slurped up a spoonful, and his eyes widened before he started coughing. "Well done, ain't it?" He smiled, as Shenzi giggled. "Old Prince John's havin' a *cough* championship archery tournament *cough* tomorrow."

"Archery tournament?" Little John laughed, "Old Rob could win that standin' on his head, huh, Rob?"

"Thank you, Little John," Robin whipped off his hat, and bowed down. "But I'm sure we're not invited."

"No," Friar Tuck shook his head, "But there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come." He then saw Shenzi reaching for the pot with a curious expression. "Oh, don't touch that, sweetheart." He quickly, but gently nudged her away, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Yeah," Little John chuckled, as the child gazed at the pot, with a small coo, and curiosity in her eyes. "Old bushel britches, the honorable sheriff of Nottingham."

"No," The badger slurped up another spoonful of the stew, before turning to Robin, "Maid Marian."

"Maid Marian?" The fox's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Friar Tuck nodded, "She, she's gonna give a kiss to the winner," He winked, before chuckling.

"A kiss to the winner!" A wide smile of delight grew on Robin's face. "Oo-de-lally! Come on, Johnny! What are we waiting for?!" In his excitement, he started doing cartwheels.

"Wait a minute, Rob. Hold it; That place will be _crawlin'_ with soldiers," Little John warned him.

"Aha! But remember; Faint hearts never won fair lady," Robin reminded the three on the ground below him; He was standing above them on a wooden beam. "Fear not, my friends." He shot an arrow, so it hit a pan hanging on a tree, before he threw his hat in the air. "This will be my greatest performance." The arrow flew through his hat, before the latter landed perfectly on his head.

"So, what's your plan?" Little John asked the fox.

As they discussed, Shenzi turned around, so the pot was in her sights. When none of the adults were looking, she sneaked over to it; She grabbed the spoon with some struggle after scooping some stew in it, then slurped it up. "Shenzi, don't!" Robin warned her a little too late. Her large eyes widened, before she dropped the spoon, and started letting out small coughs. And with each cough, a little puff of smoke came out of her mouth. Her eyebrows raised up in surprise, with her tiny hands over her mouth, before she burst out laughing. "Like father like daughter, huh?" Robin chuckled amusedly.

"I hope she's okay," Little John remarked with concern.

"Once we're home, I'll give her a little check-up, just to be safe," Friar Tuck told him. At that time, the child was laughing so hard, that she fell on her back; That only made her laugh even harder, and start kicking her legs. "Alright, funny girl," He lifted her up, as she continued laughing, "Let's get you home; We all have a long day ahead of us." After around a minute, she was able to calm down. But when she burped and more smoke came out, her laughing fit started again. "Calm down," He chuckled at her; He loved hearing her laugh, but she was going to strain her throat and hurt her stomach if she didn't stop. Thankfully with a few more giggles, and a wipe of her eyes, she was able to cease her hysterical laughter.

* * *

The next day, Shenzi was up bright and early. She was so eager to watch her uncle Robin compete in the tournament, that she barely slept the previous night. "Tury! Tury!" She ran out of her room, out in the main chapel, and up to the door. Despite barely sleeping, she was still a little bundle of energy. "Tury, Dada!" She ran up to her father, then right back to the door, bouncing up and down on her toes. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart; I'm coming," The badger chuckled at his daughter's excitement. Just as he opened the door, the child practically bolted outside at top speed. "Shenzi, wait!" He ran after her, "I can't keep up with you!" Luckily for him, Shenzi stopped, turned around, and ran back over. To be sure that she wouldn't run off again, he lifted her up in his arms. "I understand that you're excited, kiddo, but you can't just run off like that."

"… Ay," She babbled quietly, as a way of saying "sorry."

"It's alright," Friar Tuck kissed her cheek, making her blush and giggle. "I just don't want you to get lost. Now, let's go watch Uncle Robin."

"Yay!" Shenzi suddenly cheered, with her hands up. He was actually a bit startled by her cheer; For a tiny girl, she had strong vocal cords. When he came back to his senses, he headed for the location of the tournament.

* * *

When they arrived, some preparations were still being made, although they were almost finished. "Ooh!" Shenzi's eyebrows raised up in admiration when she saw the location; There were two tall, grey castle towers, different-colored tents, and a fenced area for the competitors. But her smile disappeared, and formed into a pout when she saw Prince John on his throne; She blew a raspberry in his direction, to her father's amusement, and luckily for her, the prince didn't notice.

"Yeah, you don't like Prince John, do you?" He playfully asked her.

"Uh-uh," She shook her head, "He mean!"

"Yes, he is very mean," He chuckled at her pout. "I'm not mean, am I?"

"No!" She immediately protested, no long angry-looking; She laid her cheek on his shoulder. "You the bestest dada eva!" She smiled.

"Aww," Friar Tuck hugged the baby, and she giggled as she reciprocated the best she could. She truly was a sweetheart; There wasn't a single mean bone in her body. He couldn't ask for a better child.

Before he could say anything else, Shenzi let out a squeaky yawn, as she rubbed her eyes. "S-s'eepy," She mumbled.

"Well, you didn't really get a lot of sleep last night," He pointed out amusedly, "So, no wonder you're sleepy." He teasingly poked her stomach, getting a squeal and a giggle out of her. After letting out another yawn, she laid on his shoulder and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

After a while, she was suddenly startled awake by elephants' trumpeting; They signaled the beginning of the tournament. After her heart rate decreased back to normal, she giggled at herself. "You okay?" Friar Tuck chuckled at her.

"Uh huh," She nodded, while still giggling.

"That's good; Let's find a place to watch your uncle Robin compete, shall we?" The two settled on an area where the tents were at; Friar Tuck set Shenzi on her feet on the ground, but held her hand to keep her from running off again. He had a strong feeling that the tournament was a trap that Prince John had set up for Robin Hood to fall into. He didn't want to alarm his young daughter however, and ruin her excitement, so he kept it to himself.

After around a minute, a stork that they _almost_ didn't recognize walked up to them. "Oh, what a sweet little girl!" The stork exclaimed when he looked down at the young girl. Shenzi giggled when she saw his eyes; She knew right then and there that it was her uncle Robin Hood under that disguise. "It is a great honor to be shootin' for the entertainment of an adorable child like yourself. Enjoy the tournament, sweetie." He then marched away to where the rest of the competitors were at.

"You know who that was?" Friar Tuck smirked down at her.

"Uh huh!" She nodded, before lowering her vocal volume. "Uncle Wobin!" She giggled.

After a short time, the rooster Alan-a-Dale joined them. "Mornin' Tuck," He greeted the father.

"Good morning, Alan," Friar Tuck greeted in return.

Before any more words were said, Shenzi jumped out, and playfully yelled "Boo!" startling Alan-a-Dale. She started giggling at the way he jumped back a bit in surprise.

"Hey there, kiddo," He smiled as he patted her head. "I see you're still as playful as you always have been. How old is she?"

"She's two now," Friar Tuck told him.

"Two?!" The rooster exclaimed in surprise, "Wow! The last time I saw the little tyke, she could barely even walk!" Shenzi giggled when he ruffled her hair. "She's growing up fast; She'll be a beautiful woman one day." Shenzi timidly hid next to her father with a blushing face.

"Creepy? Buster? _Long one?_ " Before they could do anything else, they saw Sir Hiss, Prince John's lackey, slither by in front of them. "Who does that dopey duke think he is?" He grumbled to himself, not seeing his three watchers.

"Now he's up to somethin', Friar," Alan-a-Dale remarked.

"Yeah," He agreed, "Come on!" The two proceeded to secretly follow the snake. Shenzi was waiting for Robin to come, until she saw her father and practically uncle walking away without her; She hastily ran over, and caught up with them. As the three searched, the child took occasional glances at the competitors from her place on top of a barrel, eager to watch Robin emerge victorious; She was abolutely positive that he would win, and get that kiss from Maid Marian that he desired. Then another thought also entered her head: She remembered how Tagalong referred to Robin and Marian as "sweethearts". Now, it made her think; Why didn't her daddy have one too? He deserved a sweetheart just as much as Robin did, in her opinion. She just couldn't understand why he didn't have one.

What she saw ahead snapped her out of her thoughts; Sir Hiss was in a bundle of balloons! After getting the adults' attention, she pointed to where the snake was. She stifled giggles when she saw that he had his head in a red balloon, and was inflating it so he could float in the air. She ran after Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale when they started chasing the snake. She still took occasional glances at the competitors, to see if they were getting started.

For another attempt to stop the snake, the child carefully stood on her father's shoulders; Since she was light, he had no problems. But when she jumped up to grab Sir Hiss with both hands, she narrowly missed; And she was about to fall! Luckily before she hit the hard ground, Friar Tuck caught her. She smiled and giggled sheepishly as he carefully set her on her feet on the ground.

"The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin!" The Captain of the Guard announced. And as Shenzi predicted the "stork" was winning from minute one, with the Sheriff doing poorly.

Eventually, when Sir Hiss floated back in their sights, she watched as Friar Tuck used Alan's guitar as a bow, and shot an arrow at Sir Hiss, popping the balloon and narrowly missing his head; When he dropped down like a rock, the badger grabbed him, as the child jumped on the barrel. "Unhand me, you...!" The snake was cut off when he was banged into the barrel, which was full of Ale, and the hole was plugged by a cork from the little girl. "Please! I don't drink!" They heard his muffled plea as they walked away, Shenzi now in her father's arms.

"Okay, now that he's taken care of, let's watch the tournament," Friar Tuck smiled at his daughter.

"Yay!" She smiled back with excitement. Before long, the father-daughter duo plus Alan-a-Dale joined the audience. The child was set back on her feet in the grass between her father and Alan. She cheered for all the archers (especially the "stork"), and booed at the Sheriff with the rest of the audience.

"Attention, everyone. The final contestants are...the honorable sheriff of Nottingham." The wolf scowled when the crowd booed at him. "...and the spindle-legged stork from Devonshire." The "stork" held his "wings" out, before he waved at Maid Marian. "For the final shootout, move the target back three paces!" The red-clad alligator announced.

"You heard him, Nutsy! Get goin'!" They heard the Sheriff order, "Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do." The response he received was unheard by the audience as the target was moved back.

Shenzi's eyes widened, and her eyebrows arched in anger when the wolf played a dirty trick; He had Nutsy jump up after he shot so he could score a bulls-eye.

"Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle," He smiled, patting his large stomach in satisfaction. Then, when it was the "stork's" turn, the Sheriff made him shoot too high up! In a panic, Shenzi snatched Alan's guitar, and shot a stray arrow, making the first one dip down. She had learned how to shoot an arrow from watching her father bring Sir Hiss down. The audience, especially her, watched in anticipation as it flew down in the air. She was afraid that she had ruined his chances in winning; Yet, it hit the bulls-eye straight on, splitting the Sheriff's arrow perfectly in half!

As the crowd cheered, the child's eyes widened, and a big smile of delight grew in her adorable features. She had just helped her uncle win! When the cheers ceased, the "stork" marched over to where the royal members were watching. "Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you," Prince John announced, as Maid Marian smiled with joy. "Our royal congratulations."

"Oh, thank you kindly, Your Highness. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat," The "stork" shook the prince's hand.

"Release the royal fingers," Prince John pulled his hand back, "Ah! And now I name you the winner," He announced, lowering his sword, "Or, more appropriately..." He snickered, "The loser!" He sliced in Robin's disguise, revealing the fox standing on stilts, as the audience gsped in horror. "Seize him," He calmly commanded with a smug grin, and the rhino guards tied up Robin, despite his struggles. "I sentence you to sudden, instant, and even, immediate _death!_ "

"Oh no! Oh!" Maid Marian gasped in horror, before she started to cry. "Please. Please, sire. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy."

"My dear, emotional lady, why should I?" Prince John asked smugly.

"Because I love him, Your Highness," The vixen turned to Robin.

"Love him?" The maneless lion smiled in faux surprise, "And does this prisoner return your love?"

Robin's eyebrows raised up at the question, before he gave his response. "Marian, my darling, I love you more than life itself."

"Ah, young love," Prince John chuckled, as Marian smiled, "Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone." His tone suddenly turned fierce and determined. "But traitors to the crown must die!"

"Traitors to the crown?" Robin cut him off, "That crown belongs to King Richard! Long live King Richard!"

"Long live King Richard!" The crowd repeated his last words, as Shenzi simply scowled.

"Enough! I am king! King King!" Prince John threw a childish tantrum, "Ah! Off with his head!" Everyone watched as the rhino executioner marched up, an ax in his hands. As Friar Tuck covered his mouth in horror, Shenzi hid behind him in fear.

"Oh no," Marian sniffled as she looked away, Lady Kluck trying to comfort her. Just as it seemed that all hope was lost, Prince John spoke up.

"Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your ax!" Shenzi peeked out from behind her father's back, and saw that the prince seemed to be held back by his collar from behind. "Sheriff, release my buddy!" His collar was pulled back even more for a second, "I mean release the prisoner!"

"Untie the prisoner?" The Sheriff raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You heard what he said, bushel britches!" Lady Kluck glared at the wolf.

"Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I am the head ma-ah!" He glared behind him after he was choked again. "Not so hard, you mean thing." He then arched his back. "Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go!" He shouted.

"Yee-hee! Love conquers all!" Lady Kluck exclaimed with joy, as the crowd cheered.

After Robin released himself from his restrictions, he ran up to Marian. "I owe my life to you, my darling."

"I couldn't have lived without you, Robin," Marian whispered as she and Robin shared an embrace.

"There's somethin' funny goin' on around here," The Sheriff remarked to himself.

"Now, PJ, tell my pal to kiss Maid Marian, or I've just found a new pincushion," Little John, who was wearing a duke disguise, threatened the prince.

"Why you-!" The Sheriff exclaimed when he saw him; He tried to swing at him, but narrowly missed. Little John released the prince, before he punched the Sheriff in the chin.

"Kill him!" Prince John shouted upon being released, as Robin held Marian closer to protect her, "Don't stand there! Kill him!"

And with that, a fierce battle broke out. Prince John tried to fight Robin, but the fox knocked his sword out of his hand. "Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me!" The lion cowardly pleaded, "Help! Help!" He made a run for it, and hid behind a barrel, pulling his tail into safety. "Kill him!" He commanded angrily.

"Run for it, lassie!" Klucky told Marian, who obeyed her command, "This is no place for a lady!" After using the golden arrow to stab a rhino in his backside, the Sheriff grabbed her wing; But she managed to flip him on his back. "Take that, you scoundrel!" She then ran away from him.

"Help! Robin, help!" Marian pleaded as the Sheriff's posse were chasing her. Thankfully, Robin came swinging in, and took her up to the top of a tent to safety.

"Shenzi, you have to get out of here!" Friar Tuck tried to escort his daughter away from the dangerous scene, but she was too stubborn to back down. Suddenly, a rhino came to attack them, but after a little wind-up, Shenzi kicked him, in a place where a guy doesn't want to be kicked, as hard as she could; Friar Tuck couldn't help but cringe as the rhino screamed in agony. Itching for more action, the child ran deeper into the fight, with her father running after her. But when he had to fight another rhino, he lost her in his sights.

"Attention everyone," The captain tried to get everyone's attention, but to no avail, before he was trampled in the fight.

"Stop the girl!" Prince John ordered, before Skippy shot an arrow at his backside in a surprise attack. "Ooh!"

Just then, Shenzi smacked him on the head with the golden arrow. "Big meanie!" She exclaimed tauntingly, before blowing a raspberry at him, and running off.

"Seize the child!" She heard Prince John command, before determination filled up inside of her. She dodged all of the rhinos that tried to grab her, sliding between their legs or jumping up off of them as high as she could. As the crowd cheered for her, Friar Tuck could barely watch; He was impressed by her skills, but he didn't want her to get hurt or in trouble in any way. Before long, she stopped just outside of Sherwood Forest.

"Yeah-ha!" She cheered, before Little John, still in his disguise, pulled her back before an onslaught of arrows could attack them. Friar Tuck covered his eyes at the scene, before lowering his hands when hearing no sounds of distress; He ran over in the forest to check on them, and was filled with relief upon seeing his daughter and Little John unharmed, the latter carrying the former in his arms. "Yay! Again! Again!" She cheered. Little John chuckled amusedly as he gave the child to her father.

"Sorry Shen, all you'll be getting is a nap," Friar Tuck told her, as she giggled. She then let out a yawn, unintentionally signaling that a nap was just what was needed.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this overdue chapter! It'll get really good soon, I promise. You know the disclaimer.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

I have a recently-obtained obsession with the Disney Parks; I'm hoping to help with my family's next trip to Disneyland


	4. A Little Fun

**(A/N: I do not own the song "Phony King of England"!)**

* * *

 **A Friar's Baby Ch. 3**

* * *

Later that night, Robin and Marian were taking a walk in Sherwood Forest together, hand-in-hand. By the lake, Robin gave Marian a ring made out of a flower with a firefly in the middle. Soon, they stopped at the clearing where the two thieves' hideout was located. "Oh Robin, what a beautiful night," Marian mused, "I wish it would never end." Little did they know, the night was about to get a lot more fun.

"Surprise!" A familiar voice shouted from behind them, making the couple turn around in surprise. Behind the bushes, they saw Friar Tuck with his daughter sitting on his shoulders. "Long live Robin Hood!"

"Yay!" Shenzi cheered.

"Hooray! And long live Maid Marian!" Two tiny mice ran out of the badger's hood, and on top of his head as their goddaughter gazed down at them. The male mouse, who was known as "Sexton Mouse" was clad in a black robe and hat, while his wife was in a long, blue dress with a white apron and bonnet.

"Bravo! Bravo!" The female mouse, known as "Little Sister", cheered.

"Bravo! Hear, hear! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray!" The crowd cheered, as the couple couldn't help but grin.

"And down with that scu-u-urvy Prince John!" Klucky decreed.

"Yeah!" Little John began strumming on his acoustic guitar, before he broke into a fun song.  
" _ **Oh, the world will sing of an English king a thousand years from now!**_ " The crowd started dancing to his song, Shenzi jumping off her father's shoulders to do so; She was repeating her godmother's moves.  
" _ **And not because he passed some laws,  
**_ _ **Or had that lofty brow!  
**_ _ **While bonny good King Richard  
**_ _ **Leads the great crusade he's on,  
**_ _ **We'll all have to slave away  
**_ _ **For that good-for-nothin' John!**_ " Marian started dancing with Otto, as other citizens joined in playing music for the song.  
" _ **Incredible as he is inept  
**_ _ **Whenever the history books are kept  
**_ _ **They'll call him the phony king of England!**_ "

" _ **A pox on the phony king of England!**_ " Friar Tuck joined Little John, before he chuckled from the overall excitement. Just then, he was in a hollow tree with a large, gaping hole in the front of the trunk behind a clothesline; They had made a puppet in Prince John's likeness. Friar Tuck fixed the crooked crown, but quickly ducked back down when the audience was playfully booing. But they started laughing soon after, Shenzi clapping one hand over her mouth; Although she was laughing more at her father's hasty exit.  
" _ **He sits alone on a giant throne.  
Pretendin' he's the king!**_" Otto entered in with a sock puppet, with a party blower, in Sir Hiss' likeness. _ **  
**_" _ **A little tyke who's rather like.  
A puppet on a string!**_" The two proceeded to perform a humorous puppet show.  
" _**And he throws an angry tantrum  
If he cannot have his way!  
And then he calls for Mom  
While he's suckin' his thumb!**_" When Friar Tuck imitated Prince John sucking his thumb, the kids cracked up laughing.  
" _ **You see, he doesn't wanna play!**_ _  
_ _ **Too late to be known as John the First,  
He's sure to be known as John the Worst!  
A pox on that phony king of England!**_" Otto accidentally tore up the Prince John puppet in his act, but he and the badger just smiled at the audience. At that, Shenzi fell on her back from laughing so hard, revealing her white bloomers again.  
" _ **Lay that country on me, babe!**_ " And with that, Alan-a-Dale started playing a country-style guitar solo.

"Com on, Johnny! Go lad, go! Oh, oh, ooh!" Klucky started dancing with Little John to the music. As Marian boogied with Robin, Shenzi was skipping sideways with her tiny hands in her father's. The citizens of Nottingham were having a wonderful time mocking the greedy, selfish prince! Shenzi was twirled around like a little ballerina as Klucky and Little John were dancing in a silly fashion. While Marian and Robin danced together, Shenzi was kicking her legs with her tiny hands in her father's once again.

" _ **While he taxes us to pieces,  
And he robs us of our bread,  
King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down around that pointed head!**_" Little John continued singing, as Marian was dancing with some of the citizens, two of them being Skippy's mother, and Shenzi.  
" _ **Ah, but while there is a merry man  
In Robin's wily pack!  
We'll find a way to make him pay  
And steal our money back!**_" The citizens started clapping to the beat.  
" _ **A minute before he knows we're there,**_ " The bear looked down at Skippy.  
" _ **Old Rob'll snatch his underwear!**_ " When Robin slipped into the prince's full-covering undergarments, the crowd laughed and cheered for him.  
" _ **The breezy and uneasy king of England!**_ " The citizens, including the children, started clapping to the music as Marian danced, Little John sang, and Robin played the violin.  
" _ **The snivelin', grovelin',  
Measly, weaselly,  
Blabberin', jabberin',  
Jibberin', jabberin',  
Plunderin', plottin',  
Wheelin', dealin',  
Prince John that phony king of England,  
Yeah!**_" Little John laughed with excitement when the song ended. "Man, that's what I call a _swingin'_ party!"

"The most fun I've had in years!" Klucky exclaimed with excitement. Nobody saw the black-haired child walk up to the tree that the rabbits plus Toby were standing by during the puppet show.

"Where'd Shenzi go?" Friar Tuck wondered aloud, as he looked around for his daughter.

"There she is," Robin gestured to the tree.

"Aww, look at her," Skippy's mother smiled at the sleeping toddler, "All tuckered out."

"Looks like all that excitement wore her out," Little John remarked with a smile. Then to everyone's amusement, the child started sucking her thumb in her sleep, with her left hand on her cheek. "Hey, look! She's doing her first Prince John impression!" He pointed out.

"It's much cuter when it's her doing it," Marian remarked with a giggle. "And quieter too."

"I'd better take her home," Friar Tuck lifted her up, and as if she knew who it was, she snuggled into him a bit. "She's had a big day; We all did." After everyone said goodnight to them, he headed for the church, with the sleeping little girl in his arms, and the mice on his shoulders. At one point, she mumbled something about the "phony king", followed by a giggle, effectively amusing him.

"What a cutie," Little Sister whispered, smiling down at the toddler.

"Uh huh," Sexton nodded in agreement; When Friar Tuck first brought Shenzi home after she was born, the mice adored her immediately, almost as much as he did. They also mourned for her mother with him. At that time, he made them her godparents, which they were delighted with. They thought that she was the cutest child they ever laid eyes on, and that thought only grew along with her.

When they arrived, the mice retired into their mousehole for the night, as Friar Tuck headed for the nursery room after Shenzi's hair ribbon was taken out. He went to set her in her bed, but she gripped on his robe with her tiny fingers to prevent it, with her face on his chest. "Now come on," He chuckled, "Don't make this difficult."

"I," She mumbled, making him look down at her, "I lo-oh, ohh..."

"It's alright, Shen," He was able to set her face-up on her bed when her grip loosened. "I know what you're trying to say; And I love you too." He caressed her longer bangs from her face, as she blinked up at him, her eyes drooped sleepily. "G'night, sleep tight." He kissed her forehead, before standing up. When her eyes closed, he gave her soft hair one last, comforting caress, he stood up straight to leave her be; At the doorway, he looked back and smiled at his daughter sleeping peacefully, an adorable smile on her face. She truly was a precious little girl; Again, he couldn't ask for a better child. After another few seconds of watching his daughter, he left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Friar Tuck went to see if his daughter was awake; To his surprise, her bed was empty, with her blanket seemingly pulled to the side. "Shenzi?" He called out, "Where are you?" He looked everywhere in her room, where the bell was, and in the main chapel, but had no luck. He looked down upon hearing tiny footsteps, but it was a yawning Sexton Mouse. "Good morning, Sexton," He smiled down at him, before continuing his search.

"Good morning, Friar Tuck," Sexton smiled back, "What are you looking for?" To the badger, he sounded like he knew something that he didn't.

"I'm looking for Shenzi," He explained as he looked among the pews, "Her bed was empty."

"Have you looked in your room?"

"... No," Friar Tuck admitted, "I-I didn't."

"Maybe she's in there," Sexton thought aloud; When he walked back in the mousehole, he stifled his laughter.

Friar Tuck raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, before he slowly walked in his own bedroom. ' _What was he laughing about?_ ' He thought to himself, ' _Maybe she's in there._ ' When he came in the room, he still didn't see his daughter, but there were some possible hiding places; Since she was a tiny girl, there were a lot for her. "Okay young lady, I know you're in here," He called out, to see if she would come in plain view. "You can come out now; I promise I'm not mad, just worried." But nothing happened; She didn't come out. "Shenzi?" Nothing. "Sweetheart, I promise I'm not mad at you. Come on out, so I know that you're alright." Still nothing, so he starte looking in any possible places. "Aha!" He exclaimed when he looked under his bed, but she wasn't down there.

"You looking for something?" A female voice surprised him into almost banging his head on the bedboard. He looked, and saw Little Sister in the doorway. She seemed to have the same "I-know-something-you-don't" look that her husband had.

"Y-yeah," He nodded, "I'm looking for Shenzi; Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't," She shook her head, "But... have you looked in your robes?" She gestured to the small pile of robes on the floor; Due to the heavy taxes, he didn't have anything to hang them up with.

"No, I haven't looked there," He admitted.

"She could be in there," The female mouse shrugged, before she walked away, stifling giggles as she did so. He furrowed his thick eyebrows in confusion at her; What was up with those two? What were they keeping from him? Did they know where his daughter was? If so, why couldn't they just tell him? Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he started pulling his robes up after setting them on his bed, to see if she was under any of them. But he stopped when there was one more left, and he had no luck; There seemed to be a giant lump in it. He smirked upon seeing it; It had to be her. He quickly yanked it up with a playfully devious smile. "Gotcha!" But his eyes widened for a second when she wasn't even there! "What-? Shenzi, where are you?"

But just after he spoke, she fell out of his last robe! "D'woh!" Shenzi safely landed face-up on his bed with a small "Oomph!"

Friar Tuck's devious grin grew back as she looked up at him. "You little sneak." She giggled in response. The skirt of her dress was ridden up from her fall, revealing her bloomers to him, and a little bit of her stomach. "You know how worried I was about you?" Shenzi nodded, her smile remaining. "Then why didn't you come out?" She just shrugged, trying not to laugh. "Then what? Were you afraid of Prince John getting you? Like this?" He smirked; At " _this_ ", he teasingly poked her stomach. She flinched and let out a loud giggle, as she shrugged her shoulders to her cheeks; Like any toddler, she was very ticklish. He poked her again, and she covered her stomach with her thin arms, and tried to curl up for protection while giggling some more. "Oh, I'm Prince John!" He playfully exclaimed, "Now I've got you, little Missy!" He grabbed his daughter, and started tickling her.

With a loud squeal, Shenzi burst into a fit of laughter and giggles with her large eyes squeezed shut, as she squirmed and kicked her legs wildly. She let out another, louder squeal when he attacked her most ticklish spots: Under her arms, and on her stomach; Her dark hair was flying in all directions as she thrashed her head all around, her cheeks turning pink. "D-dada, nohohohoho!" She begged, followed by another squeal when he tickled her little armpits.

"I'm not your daddy," He continued playing around with her, "I'm Prince John! And Prince John shows no mercy!" Shenzi let out not a squeal, but a scream, when he blew a raspberry on her stomach after pulling her dress up, while attacking her sides. When he saw tears in her eyes, and how flushed her face was, he decided that she had enough. "Okay, maybe a little mercy." He stopped and pulled her dress back down, as she panted and giggled, while wiping the tears out of her eyes. "You okay, sweetheart?" He asked her, now worried that he had gone a bit too far in the fun.

"U-uh huh," She nodded, before she sat up. Her hair was more frizzy than it was initially, from her thrashing her head, and her cheeks were blushing pink from laughing so hard. Plus she was covering herself with her arms again.

"Let's go see if the mice are awake," Friar Tuck lifted the child up in his arms, as he stood up, "Then we'll go for a little walk in the fresh air." When they walked into the chapel, the mice came out of their hole.

"We knew where she was all along," Sexton confessed, while stifling laughter.

"We're sorry, Friar Tuck," Little Sister giggled, "She didn't want us to tell you where she was."

"It's okay," He chuckled, "It seems like she's taking after her uncles Robin and Little John." Shenzi giggled in response.

"Indeed," Sexton nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to take her for a walk in the fresh air," He told the two mice on the floor.

"You two have fun," Little Sister smiled, "We'll be here if you need us."

"Alright," Friar Tuck nodded, before he headed outside with his young daughter. Even though he had been really worried about her, he couldn't get angry at her; She just wanted to have a little fun, that's all. All that mattered was that she was safe and sound.

"A-ary," She muttered quietly, although he heard her.

"For what, sweetheart?" He asked her, "For hiding?" She nodded with a guilty look. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I was just worried that you had gone missing. And I'm glad that you're safe." He kissed her cheek, making a blush and a smile grow on her face.

Before they could do anything else, they heard a dreadfully familiar voice; The Sheriff! They quickly hid out of his sights, but then, they heard him: " _ **He stands alone on a giant throne, pretendin' that he's the king! A little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string!**_ " Shenzi let out a little giggle, but covered her mouth to muffle it.

"Now I've seen everything," Friar Tuck whispered to her, trying not to laugh himself.

Little did they know, that fun song was going to cause a lot of trouble not only for them, but for all of Nottingham.

* * *

 **(A/N: Uh oh; Things are gonna start going south. O,O You know the disclaimer. By the way, Little John's line "Man, that's what I call a swingin' party!" is from The Jungle Book, and the scene where Shenzi was put to bed is based off a scene from Peter Pan.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

Disney's Robin Hood is my favorite version of the tale. My two "close calls" are Men in Tights, and the new-ish Tom & Jerry movie.


	5. The Tucks Are Taken In

**(A/N: I am on a roll here!)**

* * *

 **A Friar's Baby**

Ch. 4

* * *

Some time later, Nottingham was more depressing than ever; In a fit of fury from the mocking, Prince John had the taxes increased to practically sky-heights, driving the people to debt. Whoever couldn't pay their taxes in full were thrown in jail; Skippy, Toby, and their families were among those people. Even Otto and Alan-a-Dale were in there. The Tucks, the mice, Robin, and Little John were among the handful of citizens who were still home free, but that handful was about to get even smaller.

As the bell was tolling, and the organ was played, Shenzi sat on the floor against the wall, her hands in her lap; Along with the taxes, her endearing cheerfulness was sucked away, and was traded with sadness. She looked like she couldn't smile, even if she wanted to. "Friar Tuck?" Sexton sighed after ceasing his playing, "I don't think anyone is coming." It was true; Other than the tiny family, the church was empty.

"You're right, Sexton," Friar Tuck agreed with the male mouse, as he stopped ringing the bell, "But maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort." He walked out in the chapel, as the child looked up at hearing his voice. "We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive." Sexton nodded in agreement, as he solemnly resumed playing; Shenzi gazed back down at her tiny hands.

At the mousehole, Little Sister was sweeping the doorway. "Oh, how can there be any hope, with that _tyrant_ Prince John taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?" She held her broom closer for a moment.

"Tiyant," Shenzi mumbled in a small voice.

"Yes, those poor people," The badger sadly agreed with the two girls, as he looked in the charity box on the wall. "Look, our poor box is like our church... empty."

Shenzi watched solemnly, before she secretly pulled out her farthing, which was still in her dress. She looked up, and saw Friar Tuck slumped on a low bench, looking despondent; He didn't seem to notice her. Sadness filled up inside of her; She hated seeing him like that. If he was sad, then she was too if not more so. She looked back down at the coin in her tiny hand, before she nodded, deciding to do what she was thinking of. She walked up to him, her shoes quietly squeaking on the floor; She tugged on his sleeve a bit, getting his attention. She held out the coin, and pointed to the charity box with her free hand. "P-poor," She stuttered out timidly, as she glanced at the box.

But he caught on immediately. "Your last farthing?" His eyes widened in surprise at her, but she simply nodded, and held it out again. It surprised him seeing his young child making such an adult decision. All that innocence hid some maturity; She truly was special. He smiled and accepted it from her, as she smiled back. "Oh, Shenzi; No one can give more than that!" He carefully deposited her donation in the box; The clinking sent a ping of joy in her. "Bless you, sweetheart!" He kissed his daughter's forehead, and laid his hand on her cheek; Shenzi smiled and blushed in a timid way from the attention. He knelt down, and hugged his little girl; With a little coo, she laid her head on his shoulder. She had thought that her donation wouldn't do much, but now she was so glad that she did it; Seeing her daddy happy made her happy too. She then decided to make him even happier; Feeling timid once again, she leaned her head forward, and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Her bold, yet endearing move made his smile grow, if that was even possible.

"Oh, what a little angel!" Little Sister gasped and gushed at the precious scene as the toddler was gently set on her feet.

"Oh, she was probably saving it for a rainy day," The Sexton chuckled at the shy child, who glanced at them, the blush remaining on her face.

"Well, it's raining now," Friar Tuck looked up at the window, where one pane was broken, and chuckled at the three. "Things can't get worse."

"Howdy, Friar!" A dreadfully familiar voice made the family freeze; Sexton slipped, and caused a discordant crash as the Sheriff strolled proudly down the aisle. Shenzi hid behind Friar Tuck in fear. "Looks like I've dropped by just in time!"

"What does that big-bellied bully want here?!" Sexton whispered angrily, but was unheard by the wolf.

"Father, shh!" His wife shushed him. The Sheriff looked in the poor box, and drew out Shenzi's donation.

"Hmm! Well, what have we got here?" Shenzi was very confused at this. ' _Why is he taking my dobation?_ ' She thought sadly, ' _He's not a poor peoples!_ '

"Now just a minute, Sheriff!" Friar Tuck glared at him, feeling incredulous, "Th-that's the poor box!" He stuttered; He was baffled at how anyone could be so heartless.

"It sure is, and I'll just take it for _poor_ Prince John," The Sheriff said smugly, flipping the coin and stuffing it in his bag, "Every little bit helps," He chuckled.

"Ooh, you put that back!" Little Sister ordered. "It's her donation!" She pointed to the little girl, who came out of hiding. She figured that it wouldn't affect his decision, but she wanted to at least try.

"Aww, and His Majesty also blesses you, little one." The wolf smiled in a false, gracious way as he patted Shenzi's head; She gave him the most menacing glare that she could muster up.

"You thieving scoundrel!" Friar Tuck shouted angrily at the Sheriff, shaking his fist at him. The glare was wiped off the child's face as her heart jumped in shock; She hardly ever heard her father talk like that.

"Now take it easy, Friar, I'm just doin' my duty," The Sheriff had his nose up, and his arms crossed.

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince John?!" The badger yelled, his voice rising with every word, and was echoing off the stone wall. Shenzi started backing away, as she suddenly felt nervous, but went unnoticed. Now _this_ was new to her.

"Listen, Friar, you're mighty preachy, and you are gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose!" The Sheriff warned him, shaking his finger in his face.

"GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!" Friar Tuck suddenly roared out. Now terrified, Shenzi jumped up, ran, and hid in the bell room. And she was still unnoticed. "Out! Out! Out! Out!" He shoved the Sheriff out in the rain in several strides, as the mice stayed behind.

"Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Oh, dear me," Little Sister muttered in fear, as her husband was jumping up and down in anger. Shenzi listened from her hiding place, before she sneaked out, and up to the open doorway.

Outside, Friar Tuck was having a fierce battle with the Sheriff, and was clearly winning. "You want taxes? _I'll give you taxes!_ "

"Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Friar!" Sexton cheered him on, from the doorway. Shenzi finally stepped out in the rain, and watched the battle with wide eyes, quickly getting soaked. She covered her eyes when Friar Tuck was almost attacked with the Sheriff's sword, but he quickly ducked down to avoid it. Swooping down from the tree, Trigger pulled the badger's cowel over his eyes to assist the Sheriff, yet was knocked off anyway.

But then, the wolf had a neck iron ready. "You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!" Friar Tuck was still trying to land a blow, but was stopped cold by the iron.

"Oh no!" Little Sister exclaimed in despair, before burying her face in her apron and sobbing in it.

"Oh, there, there, Mother," Sexton tried to comfort her. The mice and the child watched helplessly as Friar Tuck was being led away, and the rain kept pattering down around them.

For Shenzi, that was the last straw. Stealing from that box was bad enough, but taking her daddy away from her? Unacceptable! Without a hint of hesitation, she broke into a stomping run, surprising the two mice as her tiny shoes making small splashes, before she came up behind them, and grabbed a rock off the ground. "No!" She yelled angrily, as she threw the rock at the Sheriff's head.

"Ow! What the-?" Friar Tuck and the Sheriff looked back, and were both surprised to see the small child, looking more furious than ever, with her tiny hands clenched into fists. Her wet hair gave her more of an intimidating vibe. "Aww," The Sheriff smiled, "Looks like the sweet little princess has some spunk in her." He turned to Trigger. "We'll take her too!" The vulture used his feet to grab her by her hair, and practically drag her along. She screamed in pain, as she tried to escape his grip.

"You shut up, or you'll be getting a metal clasp around your mouth, you little brat!" Trigger threatened, as he refused to let up; But she didn't either. The mice watched sadly, and helplessly as the small family was taken away.

* * *

Upon arriving at the jail, they stopped at one cell, but the Sheriff had a plan for them. "I hope you two have said your sweet goodbyes to each other, because this is the last time you'll ever see each other!"

"What?!" Friar Tuck exclaimed angrily, although he felt fear as well.

"Your sweet little angel won't even share a cell with you!" The Sheriff taunted, "You'll both be all by your lonesome selves until your fates come into effect."

"N-no!" Shenzi yelled fearfully.

"No! You can't do that!" Friar Tuck exclaimed, "She needs me!"

"She won't for long," The wolf sneered smugly, "You might as well say your goodbyes now, while you can. And, Trigger will be personally escorting your little one to her cell. Five... four..." The vulture started backing away tauntingly, with the child in tow.

"Shenzi!" Friar Tuck exclaimed to his precious daughter, "Just remember: I love you, sweetheart!"

Shenzi stayed silent, before courage filled her up entirely. "I, I LOVE YOU TOO, DADDY!" She shouted; Her first sentence! The badger was in so much shock, that getting him chained up in his cell was almost effortless for the wolf.

"Time's up!" Trigger pulled at the child's neck iron, "Come on, you little brat." Soon, the Sheriff started following them. After a while, they arrived at a decently-sized cell; The child was harshly shoved in. "Here's your new nursery, princess," Trigger sneered, as the Sheriff took off her neck iron, and replaced it with a bigger one tightly under her ribs, over her soaked dress.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Prince John was sitting in his throne, his hands clenched into fists and a glare on his face. Sir Hiss cleared his throat, feeling awkward from the silence. "Sire, if I may... may venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today," He remarked, but he didn't receive an answer. "I know, I know! You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy." He fiddled with some of the coins with his tail, but cleared his throat again after not getting a response. "Sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh! I have good news, sire: Friar Tuck and his daughter are in jail."

" _Friar Tuck?!_ " Prince John shouted as he suddenly stood up, flinging Hiss and a bunch of coins in the air; Although he was unaware of just exactly what he said. "It's _Robin Hood_ I want, you idiot! I'd give all my _gold_ if I could just get my hands o-...!" He stopped when he realized what Hiss told him. "... Did you say Friar Tuck? And his daughter?"

"Did I?" Hiss stuttered nervously, "Yes, I did."

Prince John thought for a second, before an epiphany hit him. "Ah, Hiss! I have it!" He smiled, "I'll use that fat friar, and his little brat as bait to trap Robin Hood."

"Another trap?"

"Yes, yes you stupid serpent. Friar Tuck will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see?"

"B-but sire!" Hiss was shocked at this, "Hang Friar Tuck? A man of the church?"

"Yes, my reluctant reptile."

"His daughter will be an orphan! She's only two!"

"Which is why, well let's just say I hope that she's willing to learn French."

This shocked the snake even more. "You're deporting that little girl to France?!" Even he knew that the father and daughter were extremely close, and had a near-impossible time imagining them being harshly separated like this.

"Yes, you brainless boa. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric and his churlish rugrat," He let out an evil laugh, "My men will be ready." He laughed some more at his evilly genius plan.

* * *

"Well, Trigger, everything's rigged up and all set," The Sheriff announced; He and the vultures were setting up the gallows for the execution.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built," Trigger remarked.

"Sheriff, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test?" Nutsy, the goofier vulture suggested, as he pulled the lever.

With a grunt, the Sheriff fell in the trapdoor, and was stuck in it. "Crimenetly, now I know why your mama called ya "Nutsy"," He remarked irritably.

"Alms, alms for the poor," A strange, "blind" fox came in with a black cane. "Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the sheriff?"

"That's right, old man," The Sheriff chuckled with flattery.

"What be going on here?" The fox asked them, tapping the scaffold with his cane.

"We're gonna hang Friar Tuck."

"No! Hang Friar...!" The fox, who was revealed to be Robin, unintentionally broke character, but quickly regained his composure; Luckily, his slip-up was unnoticed. "Um, hang Friar Tuck?"

"You betcha; At dawn," Nutsy said.

"Plus, his bratty little girl will be shipped right to France!" The Sheriff continued.

"Wha...?!" Robin almost broke character again, but stopped himself again. "Eh, deport his daughter?"

"Just after the execution."

"And maybe it'll even be a double hangin'!" Nutsy continued.

Trigger muffled his beak with his wing in anger and annoyance. "Shh, shh! Dummy up, you dummy!"

"A double hangin', eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope?" The fox wondered aloud.

"Sheriff, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy," Trigger said cautiously, pointing his arrow at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean nothin'," The fox told him, "But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Robin Hood showed up?"

"Well, what da ya know, Sheriff! He guessed it!" Nutsy exclaimed with a laugh.

"Nutsy, button your beak!" Trigger ordered him.

"Ah, no need to worry. The sheriff be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I," The fox remarked, as the wolf smiled.

"Ya hear that, Nutsy?" Robin secretly lowered his glasses with a mischievous grin as the Sheriff gloated, "For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I."

"Sheriff, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy old codger knows too much."

"Oh, shut up, Trigger; He's just a harmless old blind beggar."

"Alms, alms for the poor. Alms, alms for the poor," Robin continued his act, but broke character when he was out of the wolf and vultures' sights.

"Rob, we can't let 'em hang Friar Tuck," Little John whispered to him, "Or deport his daughter to France."

"A jailbreak tonight is the only chance they've got," Robin decided.

"A jailbreak? Ain't no way you can get them!"

"We've got to, Johnny, or Friar Tuck dies at dawn."

* * *

" _We've got to, Johnny, or Friar Tuck dies at dawn."_

Horror filled Shenzi's heart upon hearing the last five words; Due to her sharp hearing, she was able to make out what they were saying, although she didn't recognize the voices. Despite her young age, she knew all too well what the word "die" meant. The last five words repeatedly played in her mind.

 _Friar Tuck dies at dawn_

 _Friar Tuck dies_

 _Dies_

 _Dies_

 _Dies_

As the words assaulted her mind, she collapsed on the cold floor as sobs escaped.

* * *

 **(A/N: You know the disclaimer. Poor Shenzi. :'( Intense, huh? O,O When I think of Shenzi running to protest her daddy's arrest, I imagine the music "Short Hair" from Mulan playing. XD)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

I'm super shy about meeting face characters at Disneyland! X3 I wish I wasn't, though...


	6. Jailbreak!

**(A/N: Warning; This is a long chapter. O,O)**

* * *

 **A Friar's Baby**

Ch. 5

* * *

In the cell, Shenzi wasn't able to cease her sobbing; She had lived with Friar Tuck her whole life, and even with her vivid imagination, couldn't think of anything otherwise. Now more than ever, she desperately wanted to be in her father's arms; He was always very comforting. But since she was alone, she went with hugging herself as heartbreaking sobs kept escaping. She laid face-down on the cold stone floor, although she felt uncomfortable with the iron on her small midsection.

After a while, she cried herself to sleep, with tear stains on her cheeks.

* * *

Outside in the village square, Robin and Little John were putting their plan into action; They sneaked in, undetected, and waited outside the gate. Little John reached over to grab Nutsy after he stood at his post, but was abruptly stopped. "O-o-o-o-ne o'clo-o-ock, and a-a-a-a-a-a-all's we-e-e-e-ell!" He shouted, and the clock chimed three times, proving him wrong.

The Sheriff snorted and smacked his lips together, waking up from his slumber. "Nutsy, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours."

"Yes sir," Nutsy nodded, "Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'?"

"Oh, let's forget it."

"Yes sir, Sheriff sir," Nutsy then continued his duties: Guarding the jail gate.

"Nutsy, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here?" The wolf glared.

"Sheriff, everything ain't "all's well"," Trigger reported, "I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute."

The Sheriff flinched when he saw that the vulture's peashooter was pointed directly at his head. "Crimenetly, Trigger! Point that peashooter the other way!"

"Don't you worry none, sheriff. The safety's on Old Betsy." Trigger patted the shooter, but then it went off, sending the arrow flying all around them, before it stopped.

"What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain?!" The wolf glared at him, before punching his head over his helmet.

"Just doin' my duty, Sheriff."

"You and that itchy trigger finger of yours."

Meanwhile, Nutsy went back to his previous post; But his scream was muffled when he was pulled back.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Trigger was on alert.

"Sure did, Trigger," The Sheriff nodded, "There's somethin' funny goin' on around here; Come on." The two started sneaking over to Nutsy's post area, but stopped when Trigger's arrow unintentionally made contact with the wolf's backside. "Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy?"

"You bet it is, Sheriff."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You go first," He ordered, and the vulture did just that. "All right, you in there, come out with your hands up!" Behind the gate, Robin and Little John had Nutsy tied to a tree and gagged, while the fox put on his uniform.

"Yeah, reach for the sky!" Trigger added.

"Just you watch this pre-formance, partner," Robin put a sock, which resembled Nutsy's beak, on his nose for his disguise.

"Be careful, Rob."

With that, Robin put the next phase into action: He posed as the goofy vulture. "Jehoshaphat, Trigger; Put that peashooter down," He said in the vulture's voice.

"Oh, shucks Trigger, it's only Nutsy," The Sheriff put his sword away, "And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get!" He kicked at him, but narrowly missed.

"I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'!"

"That Trigger; He's gettin' everybody edgy," The wolf grumbled to himself, "Nothing's gonna happen. That fat friar is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. And his precious little girl is going to be there to watch the whole thing right before her bright, innocent eyes." As he spoke to himself, Robin winked to Little John, indicating their plan was going just as they hoped. "Nutsy" adjusted the chair for the Sheriff by the jail gate.

"Sheriff, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like?"

"Well, thank you, Nutsy." He mumbled tiredly.

"Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'." The "vulture" made him more comfortable, as the Sheriff started snoring. "Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt?" Robin undid his belt, and carefully slid the key ring off of it, trying not to make too much noise; He flinched when the wolf snorted.

" _ **Rock-a-bye, Sheriff  
Just you relax...**_" He started singing, and the Sheriff hummed along in his sleep. Once he was out, Robin went to work; He started using the keys to unlock the jail gate, but flinched from the loud squeak and click, and hid the key behind his back when the Sheriff snorted.

"Oh, Nutsy, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you?"

" _ **Rock-a-bye, sheriff  
Just you relax...**_" Robin sang once more, and the wolf was out again. After he gave him the signal, Little John sneaked over, and in the entrance to the jail.

But when Robin gave him the keys, Little John accidentally slammed the gate shut. "Wait a minute!" Trigger exclaimed when he heard the slam but his shooter went off again, effectively waking up the Sheriff while Robin hid at the entrance. "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it! The door! The door!" Robin used Nutsy's ax to make the vulture trip and slide over to the angry Sheriff.

"Now, for the last time, no more false alarms," He told him.

"B'aow!" Trigger yelled when the Sheriff kicked him away.

 **(A/N: I gotta be honest, I used disneyscreencaps, without spaces, for assistance on that part. XD)**

"Now, you release Friar Tuck and the others," Robin whispered to Little John, "And I'll drop in on the royal treasury."

With the clinking keys in hand, the bear went to do just that. He stopped at a cell with a sign on the door reading "Sentenced to Death for Treason" with Prince John's signature. He opened the door, and saw Friar Tuck chained up with irons on his wrists and ankles.

The badger slowly looked up, and was surprised at who he saw. "Oh, Little John, it can't be!"

"Shh, quiet," Little John shushed him as he was unchaining the irons, "We're bustin' out of here."

"Thank God," Friar Tuck rubbed his sore wrists when they were released, "My prayers have been answered."

Then the two proceeded to release the other prisoners. While Friar Tuck helped Otto and the rabbits, he was desperately searching for his young daughter. He wanted her in his arms again, so he'd know if she's alright or not. He prayed for the former; He didn't know what that dastardly prince had in mind for her, but he didn't exactly want to. But he was going to find out.

"I'm ready! Where's the bad guy?" Skippy came forward with determination after he was released from his neck iron, but Friar Tuck stopped him.

"Take it easy, son," He told the young rabbit. "Ha-have any of you seen my daughter?" He asked the citizens after they were all released.

"I did!" Skippy piped up, "She's over there, behind that door." He pointed to the other side of the wall that the two came from. He followed Little John and Friar Tuck headed in that direction. "But may I ask, what does de-por-tation mean?" He asked them.

Friar Tuck's eyes widened in horror. "DEPORTATION?!" He shouted.

"SHH!" Little John shushed him again in a panic, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Why that Prince John!" The badger snarled angrily after he was ungagged, "When I get my hands on him..."

"Deportation means that she was going to get shipped to another state, or country," Little John quietly explained to Skippy, "It looks like she was going to be deported to France."

"France?"

"Was?" Toby whispered as he emptied a bunch of water out of his shell.

"But nobody's going to France tonight," Little John said with determination, "Especially her." He then turned to Friar Tuck. "I'll get your daughter out of there; You wait out here." He unlocked and opened the door quietly, and what he saw broke his heart: Shenzi was laying face-down on the floor, a tight iron on her midsection, and tear stains on her cheeks, as if she had been crying forever. She woke up from the door opening, and gasped at the familiar figure at the doorway. It was then when he saw her large eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Li-li...?"

"Yeah, it's me," He nodded as he knelt to her level, "Your uncle Little John; We're busting out of here, kid."

"'Ust?" She muttered.

"That's right," He nodded, undoing her iron.

"D-Daddy?"

"Daddy's right outside," He whispered to her, before setting his hands on her tiny shoulders. "But you have to stay quiet, or Prince John, or the Sheriff will hear you, okay?" She nodded. "Good," He smiled, "Now come on." He tried to escort her, but she ran out in the main jail room, effectively alarming him.

And to her delight, her father was right there, completely unharmed. With a small yell of joy, getting his attention, she ran over and jumped in his arms, another sob escaping the second she landed. Friar Tuck felt tears well up in his own eyes as his daughter cried heavily in his chest. "Shh, sh, sh, sh, it's okay, baby, it's okay," He tried to sooth her, as he hugged her tightly, "Daddy's here; You're alright." Her dress and hair were still damp from the rain from earlier, but he couldn't care less; All that mattered was that she was safe, and in his arms again. He kissed her temple as she sniffled and whimpered pitifully. Little John smiled as he watched the heartwarming reunion. Skippy's mother had tears of joy in her eyes as she watched it as well.

In the master bedroom, where Prince John and Sir Hiss were sleeping, Robin successfully entered from the balcony with a grappling hook. "Robin Hood!" The fox flinched when he heard the prince's voice, but was relieved that he was just talking, not to mention laughing, in his sleep. "I'll get even. I'll get..." He then went back to snoring. Since the coast was clear, Robin shot an arrow into the jail room window.

In the jail room, the child was able to regain her composure as Little John shot the arrow back out through the window. She wiped her eyes, and smiled as she gazed up at her beloved father, whom she thought she'd never see again. "I," She sniffled and wiped her eyes again, "I-I love you, Daddy," She said again, her voice cracking at the end.

"Oh." Friar Tuck sighed shakily and held her closer, his head just next to hers as his tears escaped. He had thought that he'd never see his precious daughter again; He didn't want her to go anywhere without him until she was 20, at least. He didn't even want to set her down again! He was afraid that if he did, then she would slip away again, and this time, never come back to him. "I love you too, sweetheart." He stroked her damp hair and kissed her forehead as she smiled up at him, tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

In the bedroom, when the arrow stopped on the bed's headboard, Prince John shot up in surprise, but stayed asleep as he sunk back down. As Robin started tying bags of loot to the newly-created zip-line, he heard Prince John's snoring increase in volume, and become associated with high-pitched moaning. He shook his head in distaste as he continued his work.

"It's Robin Hood I... I want," Prince John muttered in his sleep before flopping on his stomach, making the fox jump back a bit. But then, the lion started laughing in his sleep. Robin looked, and saw that Sir Hiss' tongue was unintentionally tickling his foot. But then, he kicked the snake in the face, effectively waking him up with a snort of shock. As Hiss looked around the room suspiciously, Robin quickly ducked down before he could see him. He grimaced upon seeing that Prince John's backside was almost right in his face. He then fell back asleep when the fox started rocking his bed with one foot as he continued his selfless looting.

In the jail room, Alan-a-Dale was pulling the rope, so the bags would come their way. Friar Tuck laughed with joy as he was carrying four bags, and his daughter, who was holding three for support, at one time. "Praise the Lord, and pass the tax rebate!" He chuckled as he gave one bag to an owl couple.

"Come on," Little John whispered, "Follow me." And they did just that; Some of the citizens, including Friar Tuck, Otto, and the owl couple, followed the bear quietly. Friar Tuck was forced to set his daughter down, so that he would help more in carrying the bags; He hated to, but she stayed close to him as she carried one. That provided some comfort for him.

"You stay close to me, okay?" He whispered to her, just to be safe, and she nodded obediently. She hated not being in his arms anymore, but she didn't want to slow them down; Plus, she volunteered to carry one bag for them, and was insistent.

Little John carefully opened the gate, and was checking for any enemies when to his horror, one of the bags had a rip on the bottom; It was small, but it was big enough for farthings to fall through. The Sheriff woke up when some fell on his face, and just before he could do anything, Little John pulled him back by his mouth, effectively muffling him. After a tussle, the bear came out in the wolf's clothes, and took his place in the chair.

"Now, Sheriff... Now, don't get your dander up," Trigger began telling the wolf, not knowing who he was actually talking to, "But I still got a feelin' that..." He stopped when Little John revealed his true identity, and was grabbed by the neck before he could do or say anything.

"Friar, get goin'," Little John told the badger, who led everyone out of the gateway, "Hurry." He quietly led the citizens through the village square when none of the guards saw them. Shenzi was starting to slow down from the heavy bag's strain on her tiny arms, so Friar Tuck carried it for her.

As they sneaked through, the clock chimed four times. This caught Robin's attention, and practically told him to pick up the pace. He hurriedly tied another bag on the zip-line, before he saw another bag under Prince John's pillow. He carefully lifted up the prince's pillow, and his head, and dropped him down after snatching the bag. Prince John snorted and almost woke up in surprise, before he shuddered and started sucking his thumb loudly. This woke up Sir Hiss, who was feeling irritated. Robin then saw the last bag in the prince's left elbow; He carefully lifted his arm up and grabbed the bag with one hand, but his thumb slipped out of his mouth. When Robin pulled the bag away, Prince John's thumb fell back in his mouth.

Hiss looked around as Robin ran to the balcony, and started riding along the zip-line. The snake bit into one of the bags with his tail around the lion's ankle, effectively waking him when they were dragged along. Prince John screamed in terror before and as he grabbed onto the balcony railing when he almost fell, his crown flying off and falling back on his head. "Guards! Guards! My gold!" He then fell and landed by the gate, where the last of the citizens were escaping with the loot. "Oh, no, no, no! They're getting away with my gold!" He whimpered, "Guards! Guards! To the jail!" Just as Sis and Tagalong escaped, the prince closed the jail door. But the guards were headed right for him! "Rhinos, halt! Stop! Desist!" But the guards broke the door right off its hinges, and brought Prince John with them; They then broke right through the stone walls.

"Everybody, this way!" Robin commanded as he led the citizens, as they were being bombarded by the guards' oncoming arrows. One hit Otto's cane, while another narrowly missed Toby's head when he ducked into his shell. Sis ducked and jumped up to avoid getting hit. When three guards came running in, Robin and Skippy each shot an arrow at them, pinning them on a wooden beam. Alan-a-Dale shielded a little raccoon he was carrying from an arrow with his guitar. The Captain of the Guard attempted to attack Friar Tuck and the owl couple with his large ax, but narrowly missed. Shenzi had skidded to a stop and covered her eyes in fear; But she uncovered them and kept running a second later, but was slightly left behind. Little John tipped over a wheelbarrow, so its contents, which were barrels of wine, would roll out, and bombard the rhinos. He and Friar Tuck started boarding the citizens in the wheelbarrow; Friar Tuck stowed all the raccoons in, when Robin came up, hastily carrying Shenzi to her father. "That's all of them! Get going!" As the badger boarded his young daughter in their method of transportation, the fox pulled the heavy lever that lowered the bridge, giving them an escape route.

"This ain't no hayride; Let's move it out of here!" Little John joked, before he started pulling the wheelbarrow along the bridge. "Hey-o-o-oh!"

"On to Sherwood Forest!" Friar Tuck exclaimed as he pushed the wheelbarrow from the back.

"Stop! My baby!" Skippy's mother suddenly yelled out. Shenzi looked, and saw that Tagalong was still in the courtyard.

"Mama, Mama, wait for me!" When bravery washed over her, Shenzi jumped on the ground, and ran back in the opposite direction!

"Shenzi, no!" Friar Tuck yelled in horror, "Come back here!" He wanted so much to go after her and bring her back, but Little John couldn't pull the wheelbarrow by himself, so he had to help him. He wished that she wasn't so brave.

Luckily for him, Robin came back, and grabbed the two children; Tagalong was in his arms, while Shenzi was sitting on his shoulders. He started running back to the gate with the little girls in tow, and the guards in hot pursuit, but one guard closed the gate before he could escape! "We've got him now!" The Sheriff exclaimed, as he was now clad in only a pink undershirt.

Robin slipped Tagalong in Little John's arms through the gate, but Shenzi couldn't fit between the rails. "Just keep going; Don't worry about us," He whispered hastily, "Tell Friar Tuck that I promise to take very good care of his daughter."

"Will do, Rob," Little John quickly nodded, before he ran back to where the other citizens were waiting.

"Where's Shenzi?" Friar Tuck asked the bear when he saw that he wasn't with the fox, or the black-haired child, "And where's Robin?"

"They're still in the castle," Little John hesitantly explained, "She couldn't fit through the rails."

"What?!" Friar Tuck yelled in horror, "She's still in there?!" He felt horrible for only mentioning Shenzi, but she was very young. Robin was much more likely to come out unharmed, although he still worried for him.

"Yes, but Robin promises to take very good care of your daughter."

Sis' heart sank at those words; She had said the same thing to him only a couple days ago, on her little brother's birthday; She only hoped that this time would go better than before.

Friar Tuck couldn't believe it; His baby girl was still in that castle with those guards, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff, and worst of all, Prince John! He should've gone after her! Now, because he didn't, she may very well be in grave danger! He trusted Robin, but he was still terrified for his little angel. He couldn't lose her again; The one time alone was overwhelming, so a second time just might kill him.

Meanwhile, Robin now had Shenzi on his back, as he climbed up the gate, and swung on a rope, kicking the Sheriff into the rhinos. He then proceeded to climb up one of the stone towers, dodging spears and using them to quicken his pace. At the top, after shifting the child in his arms, he ducked to dodge two arrows that two guards shot at him; This caused the guards to duck down to avoid getting struck themselves. He then jumped to another tower, where the master bedroom was, throwing Shenzi carefully down on its walkway when he landed and almost fell off the ledge. After grabbing her back, he inched along the walls, hastily dodging arrows shot by guards and causing his hat to flip off his head for a second.

"This time, we got him for sure!" The Sheriff exclaimed to himself, as he ran up the tower with a lit-up torch. Robin jumped in the room through the balcony, exited the bedroom, and closed the curtain. But to his terror, the Sheriff was right behind them! After setting Shenzi down in a safe place, a fierce battle raged on between him and the wolf. Robin ran back in the bedroom, as the Sheriff started a fire in the tower, from his growing obsession with doing the thief in. Shenzi watched the fight from the torn, flaming curtain with wide eyes. Robin used a chair for a shield, but had to drop it when it started burning. After yanking a carpet out from under the Sheriff's feet, he grabbed Shenzi and made a run for it, dodging the flames. He used everything in him to make sure the child wouldn't get hurt in any way; He couldn't let Friar Tuck down. He'd be so devastated if anyone happened to his precious little girl; She was everything to him. When the flames started closing in on them, he held the child closer, and escaped to the top of the tower.

"Shoot them!" Prince John commanded. The deportation plan left his mind; Now, he just wanted the little girl dead, along with Robin. The fox looked around in a panic for an escape route; Little did he and Shenzi know, Little John and Skippy were watching from the forest in anticipation. When the flames only got bigger, Robin set Shenzi on his back, and jumped in the lake below with her. "Kill them! Kill them!" Prince John shouted in anger. Robin was swimming in the water with Shenzi in tow, being bombarded by arrows before they sunk down. The lion, snake, bear, and young rabbit watched the lake in anticipation.

"Come on, you two. Come on," Little John urged.

"They've just _got_ to make it," Skippy added in with hope.

But only a second later, Robin's hat, which had an arrow through it, and Shenzi's hair ribbon, which had two arrows, emerged without their owners. "No!" Little John exclaimed in horror, as he shook his head. "No, no."

"Hiss! They're finished! Done for!" Prince John cheered, " _Lalala!_ " He sang and danced happily, before he laughed with joy.

"They're... _going_ to make it," Skippy said, before looking up at the bear, "Aren't they... Little John?"

But he stayed silent as tears welled up; The hero of Nottingham was no more. Plus, another innocent was gone too. And a very young one at that. He immediately thought of Friar Tuck; He couldn't imagine how devastated he would be when he'd find out that his little angel, his princess, his flesh and blood, was gone for good. And at such a young age too.

Skippy gripped Little John's hand as tears leaked from his own eyes. His idol, and his young friend were gone forever. Just as he faced the facts, he saw something in the water that caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?" It was two reeds moving by themselves. "Little John, lookit! Lookit!" He ran up to the lake to investigate, and the bear followed him, and knelt down to take a look.

Suddenly, one of the reeds sprayed water in his face. "Hey, what the...?" And to his and Skippy's delight, it was Robin Hood, and Shenzi too! They were alive! "Oh, man, did you two have me worried," He smiled, as Robin hit water out of his ears, holding onto Shenzi's leg with his free hand, "I thought you were long gone."

Skippy jumped into the fox's arms with joy. "Oh, not Robin Hood! He could've swum _twice_ that far!" Robin's eyes widened in surprise at "twice", "Huh, Mr. Robin Hood, sir?"

"Look, sire! Look! They've made it," Hiss pointed out to the prince, "He got away again."

"A pox on the phony king of England! Oo-de-lally!" Robin and Skippy mocked the prince together, as Robin punched the water.

"Oo-de-lally!" Shenzi exclaimed, surprising them both.

"Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair," Prince John whined in despair.

"Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen," Hiss berated him, "Your traps just never work. And now look what you've done to your mother's castle." He turned to the burning tower.

Prince John screamed upon seeing it for himself. "Mommy!" He whined, before he started to suck his thumb again. But then he realized: He didn't burn it down! In a fit of rage, he started trying to land a hard blow on Hiss with a long plank of wood.

"Sire, no!" Hiss screamed in terror as he dodged the blow.

"You cowardly cobra!"

"Please! Oh, no!"

"Procrastinating python!"

"Aggravating asp!"

"Save me!"

"You eel in snake's clothing!"

"Help! He's gone stark raving mad!"

Little John chuckled at the amusing scene, before he turned to the stowaways. "Let's get back to the others; They're all very worried about you." He then turned to Shenzi, "Especially Friar Tuck." She smiled at the mention of her beloved father. She regretted leaving him to go on a rescue mission. Especially since she did no rescuing!

A while later, they arrived at the heart of Nottingham, where the citizens were waiting, with Friar Tuck up front. When Robin came out from behind Little John, the citizens cheered for him. "That's right, I'm still in one piece!" He exclaimed over the cheers. He then turned to Friar Tuck after the cheers ceased. "And look who else made it in one piece."

And with that, a soaked Shenzi ran out from behind Little John, and back in her father's arms when he knelt to her level. The citizens cheered again as the badger hugged his daughter again, with happy tears back in his eyes. "Oh, Shenzi! I was so worried about you!" He exclaimed as the tears slid down his cheeks. When she pulled back, he noticed that her ribbon was missing, but he didn't bring it up. All that mattered was that she was safe and sound again.

"Uncle Wobin was awesome!" She exclaimed, "He weally showed those meanies!"

"I'm sure he did," He chuckled, before hugging her again, not caring that she was dripping wet.

"And after she was out of the lake, she seemed to have learned a new word," Little John chimed in.

"Oh really?" Friar Tuck smiled down at his daughter, "What word is that?"

"Oo-de-lally!" She exclaimed, and the citizens cheered again.

"Oh, you're definitely taking after your uncles," He smiled, before he kissed her wet temple. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy," She smiled back. She then let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes under her dripping bangs.

"Let's get you home, sleepyhead," He chuckled at her, "And get you out of these wet clothes. You've had a long night. "

At the church, Sexton Mouse and Little Sister were very happy to see them come back unharmed. And they were very impressed that Shenzi was beginning to speak in full sentences as she described her whole escape with Robin in as many details as she could come up with. After the mice retired, Friar Tuck surprised Shenzi with a present from Maid Marian that they were saving for her 3rd birthday: A new dress! She was changed into it after she was dried off, and then was put into bed. "Good night," He smiled down at his precious daughter, as he brushed her long bangs from her face. "I love you." He kissed her cheek as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Daddy," She replied; She then sat up with her hands for support, leaned her head up, and kissed his cheek in return. His smile grew as he stood up, and left her room to let her sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: You know the disclaimer. If you didn't already know, we're getting really close to the end. The next chapter will be the second-to-last!)**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

It ticks me off when ABC Family (or FreeForm) doesn't show animated Disney movies.


	7. The Wedding, and a New Face

**(A/N: I'm extending the wedding scene, where Robin and Marian stay longer, for something... special. ;) Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **A Friar's Baby**

Ch. 6

* * *

The next morning, Shenzi woke up bright and cheery; She jumped out of bed, pulled on her shoes, and ran out in the chapel, where Friar Tuck and the mice were waiting for her. "Looks like somebody's awake," He smiled as he lifted her up, and kissed her cheek. "We don't want to be late for Uncle Robin's wedding." With that, he took his place at the podium as Shenzi stood next to him. He smiled when he saw her looking down at her dress. "You like your new dress?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded with a joyous grin. It was peachy pink with a knee-length skirt, so her bloomers were always peeking out, and short, blouse-y sleeves. But her hair was left plain, since her old ribbon had rips in it from the arrows.

"It's from your aunt Marian," He told her, "We wanted to save it for your birthday, but I couldn't wait any longer. She couldn't either."

Shenzi giggled in response. "It's pretty!"

"That's good, I'm glad you like it," He chuckled, "But it doesn't do you justice."

She giggled, before looking up at him. "What's that mean?"

"Um, well uh," He tried to think of a way to explain it, "It means that you're so pretty, that you make the dress look plain."

"Ohh!" She giggled, before she blushed, "Th-tha..."

"You're welcome," He patted her head, and kissed her temple, "You're as beautiful as your mother," He accidentally slipped out.

But before Shenzi could ask who he meant, the guests started to file in. Little John, Skippy, and his mother sat up front in one row, while Klucky sat up front in the other row. "Hey, that a new dress, Shenzi?" Little John asked the child.

"Uh huh!" She nodded, "In't it pretty?" She spun around in it.

"It is!" Sis nodded, with a basket of flower petals in her hands. She and Tagalong were the flower girls for the wedding. Shenzi would've been one too, but she wanted to stay close to her father the whole time. "It's almost exactly like mine!"

"Oh, I remember picking out that dress with Marian," Klucky smiled, "She was so excited to give it to her." Shenzi giggled timidly from the guests talking about her. "She practically lived in that dress when she was a child," She reminisced.

Soon, the man of the hour entered, wearing a white and green formal outfit for the event. "Uncle Wobin!" Shenzi exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Hey, kiddo!" Robin ran up to her, scooped her up, and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful in your new dress."

"Th-tha," She giggled as the fox set her down.

"I remember Marian was wearing that same dress before she left for London," He reminisced, "You're just as beautiful in it as she was." He patted her head as her blush deepened. Little John took his place at the alter as Robin's best man, while Klucky took her place as Marian's maid of honor.

After a while, Sexton Mouse playing the wedding march on his organ, as Marian walked up the aisle, clad all in white as Sis and Tagalong tossed petals before her, sharing the basket.

* * *

"Long live Robin Hood!" The guests cheered as the newlyweds came out, arm-in-arm after they gathered outside. From the roof, the mice threw rice down at them in celebration. The two Tucks stayed at the doorway, watching them happily. "Long live King Richard!" To their surprise, King Richard walked right up to them!

"Oh, Friar Tuck," The king smiled as Friar Tuck bowed to him, and Shenzi curtsied, "It appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law!" He joked and cracked up laughing, and the Tucks laughed with him. "Yes, not bad." Just then, he saw the young child at his slight left. "Well! If it isn't Tiny Tuck!" He patted her head, making her giggle, "The last time I saw this little one, she wasn't even walking!" He laughed, "How old is she now?"

"I'm two!" She exclaimed, surprising her father.

"Yes she is," He nodded, as he lifted her up, "But she's never actually said it before," He admitted, "That was her first time." Shenzi giggled at his surprise.

"Well, she is adorable!" King Richard smiled, "She'll be as beautiful as her mother!"

"Who's that?" Shenzi asked Friar Tuck, making dread fill him up.

"Uh... I um," He stammered, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hey, Friar Tuck!" The newlyweds ran up to the tiny family, "Marian has a friend from London here with us; She wants to introduce you to her."

"I do," She nodded, "I caught her staring," She playfully whispered to him, "Okay um; Friar Tuck, this is Felicia, my friend from London!"

His eyebrows raised up for a second upon seeing her friend; She was a female badger slightly shorter than him with long, blonde hair, slightly curled-up bangs on her forehead, long eyelashes, and was clad in a brown robe and black sandals exactly like his. Her fore nose was slightly shorter than his. Basically, she was almost like a female, slightly thinner version of him!

"Hey," She smiled flirtatiously.

"... Uh... uh..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say; It had been years since a girl talked to and looked at him like she was.

She giggled at his stuttering, "I like you already."

Shenzi looked up at her father in confusion; What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so weird? Why did she feel so weird around this newcomer? Only time will tell...

"I'm sorry, but we have to go to our honeymoon," Marian piped up, and Robin nodded, "Let me know how you two get along when we come back!" She and Robin ran in the carriage, which was run by Little John, who was still formally dressed.

"Gee, Skippy, how come you're goin'?" Toby asked Skippy when he started climbing up the carriage to the seat.

"Well, Robin Hood's gonna have kids," He explained, "So somebody's gotta keep their eye on things."

Little John lifted him up, and placed him in the seat next to him. "Ho-ohh!" He snapped the reins, and the carriage started moving.

"Oh!" Klucky cried tears of joy for the newlyweds, "I've never been so happy!"

Robin and Marian waved to the cheering guests, before Marian threw the flower bouquet; It landed in Sis' hands, to her delight and Tagalong's annoyance.

"So," Felicia started, "Who's that adorable little girl you're holding? You babysitting for a friend?"

"Oh, no I'm not," He shook his head, "She's my daughter, Shenzi."

"Your daughter?" She smiled to hide her surprise; She didn't want to be racist or anything. "How old is she?"

"Two!" Shenzi exclaimed; She kept a sweet face on around this strange lady, despite having a weird feeling about her.

"Aww," Felicia smiled, "How cute!" She ruffled her black hair, before turning to Friar Tuck, "Her mother must be a lovely lady."

"She was," He smiled sadly.

"Was?" Felicia asked in confusion, before she caught on, "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Huh?" Shenzi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She doesn't know yet," Friar Tuck whispered to Felicia, "I'm waiting until she's older."

"Oh," She nodded, "I, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay, you didn't know," He assured her. Before any more words could be exchanged, Shenzi let out a yawn. "Oh, I'd better get her home, so she can take a nap."

"Alright," Felicia nodded, "It was nice meeting you." She walked back to where the guests were, flashing a flirtatious smile at him as she did so.

Through her sleepiness, as Friar Tuck headed home after saying goodbye to King Richard, Shenzi was so confused; Why was that Felicia lady acting so weird around her daddy? Did she like him? Like how Marian likes Robin? Could her daddy get a sweetheart after all? Once again, only time will tell...

* * *

 **(A/N: This is the second-to-last chapter, just so you know. Sorry that it's short! You know the disclaimer, but Felicia belongs to me. I have a very, very special epilogue planned. ;])**

* * *

 **Random Fact about BxB**

I'm homeschooled, so I'm not very socially active in real life.


	8. Love Goes On and On

**(A/N: Here it is; The special epilogue that you've been waiting for!)**

* * *

 **A Friar's Baby**

Epilogue

* * *

 _On a soon-to-be-special day, Friar Tuck was sitting on the low bench in the chapel, feeding a bottle of milk to six-month-old Shenzi. At this time, her black hair just barely reached her shoulders. She was his whole world, his flesh and blood, his little princess, you name it, and she is just that. She was everything to him; He carried her everywhere he went if he didn't use the carriage that Marian gave him for the baby. Although she wasn't talking yet, her coos, babbles, and giggles always made his heart melt. She truly was a precious child._

 _His had snapped up when someone outside knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Little Sister offered as she walked up to the door; She slipped under it, and saw the family of rabbits that she, her husband, and Friar Tuck knew very well. "You may come in," She smiled, before slipping back inside._

 _"Thank you," Mother Rabbit smiled, before she opened the door with her hand that wasn't holding one-year-old Tagalong. She smiled when she saw Friar Tuck holding a certain little bundle in his arms, and he smiled upon seeing her and her young children: Five-year-old Skippy, and six-year-old Sis. "Hello, Friar Tuck," She smiled as she slowly approached him. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"_

 _"Hello," He smiled back. "Oh, of course not," He shook his head, "You're welcome to stay."_

 _"Thank you," She smiled, "How's little Shen doing?"_

 _"She's perfect," He gazed down at the child in his arms, with pure love in his eyes as she blinked up at him with those large, innocent, not to mention two-colored, eyes of hers, with those long lashes._

 _"Aww," Mother Rabbit smiled._

 _"Can I see her?" Skippy abruptly requested._

 _"Skippy, mind your manners, honey," His mother gently told him._

 _"Oh, sorry um," He straightened up, "Um, p-please?" He smiled up at the badger, who set the bottle down._

 _"Sure you can," He smiled back at him, and with that, the young rabbit ran up to him. "See her? She's not even a year old yet."_

 _"Ah," Skippy's eyebrows raised up at her, "She's so small."_

 _"Yes, she is small," He chuckled, "She still needs to grow."_

 _Skippy cautiously felt her black hair. "Her fur feels nice."_

 _"Yes it does," Friar Tuck nodded in agreement, "She'll be as beautiful as her mother."_

 _"Yes she will be," Mother Rabbit nodded; She had met Maya before she passed on, so she knew what she looked like._

 _"And I'm sure that you and your siblings will be great friends to her, along with your new friend Toby," Friar Tuck remarked._

 _Little did the five-year-old know, he was right._

* * *

 _21 years later, in late August_

"And do you, Skippy Whitaker, take Shenzi Tuck to be your wife?" The priest asked the now 24-year-old Skippy, snapping him out of his trance.

"I do," He smiled down at his soon-to-be wife.

"And do you, Shenzi Tuck, take Skippy Whitaker to be your husband?" The priest turned to the now 20-year-old Shenzi.

"I do," She smiled up at her soon-to-be husband. Both had grown vastly since their meeting in practically babyhood. Skippy had grown into a tall, handsome rabbit, and he still wore his beloved Robin Hood hat even on this day, while Shenzi grew into a beautiful woman, greatly resembling her biological mother.

At age three, she got a new loving mother in Felicia, the friend of Marian's introduced them to at Marian's wedding with Robin. Truthfully, quite a while before the marriage, Shenzi showed some resentment towards the woman whom she thought was trying to steal her father away from her. But after Felicia promised her that she would never tear them apart, she began warming up to her, and came to accept her as her new mother. Starting from age six, she started wearing her long bangs over her left, blue eye due to insecurities and bullying from new kids in the village. Like when she was two, her hair reached her lower shoulders, and was still a raven black. At ten, she began taking archery lessons, with her uncles Robin and Little John as her mentors.

But when she was twelve, both of her parents passed on from natural causes. She never really got over it; Naturally, she took it the hardest out of everyone in the village. She almost couldn't go to the funeral, not wanting to face all the guests, but she mustered up courage, and attended anyway. From that time on, Sexton Mouse and Little Sister raised her as their own. When she was eighteen, she became the first female friar in history, as she took ownership of her late father's church. When doing her duties, she wore any one of his robes in his honor, despite the fact that they practically hung off of her.

At age fourteen, she started dating nineteen-year-old Skippy, and they had been together ever since then. And a few months after he popped the question, they were where they are now.

Soon, the moment they were waiting for finally came; "You may kiss the bride." And with that, Shenzi pulled Skippy down by his shoulder, and planted his lips on hers as the guests cheered for them. Mother Rabbit had tears of joy in her eyes as she watched her son's life change for the better.

After they separated, everyone gathered outside for the reception. The newlyweds just stood together in private, admiring the clouds side-by-side. Skippy looked down at Shenzi, and noticed that she was starting to look solemn. "Your mother and father are very proud of you," He assured her, "Especially your father; I know it."

Shenzi nodded with a hum of agreement, as she leaned back on his shoulder. Her eyes, which were still large and innocent, widened and she let out a small gasp, as she looked at the sky again; Up in the clouds, she saw one that looked almost exactly like Friar Tuck! The smile on his face seemed to say "I love you, sweetheart; Maya, Felicia and I are very proud of you." She sniffled and wiped tears of joy from her eyes and cheeks; And Skippy seemed to see the late badger in the sky too.

"You see?" He smiled down at her, "He's very happy for you. And so is your mother; Both of them." He tenderly caressed her cheek with one hand. "You'll make it through; I know you will. I'm not letting you do this by yourself."

"Th-thanks," She smiled up at him, "I love you, Whitaker." When she began to correctly pronounce certain names, she referred to Skippy as "Whitaker", because she loved his surname.

"I love you too," His smile grew, "Whitaker." They then shared a sweet kiss as the guests mingled all around them. Skippy had one hand on the back of her waist, but they separated when a gust of wind surprised them. "Alright, I'll watch the hands, Mr. Tuck," He joked, as Shenzi giggled.

She knew that her new husband was right; About her making it through life without her beloved parents. With Skippy by her side, Shenzi Tuck, no Whitaker, could make it through anything.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it; This story is finished! You know the disclaimer. Sorry that the epilogue was short. Shenzi's birthday is on August 27, so that's why she isn't exactly 21 yet. She and Skippy have a five-year difference. I'm going to pretend that Skippy's birthday is November 8, since that's the movie's premiere date, and it actually had his birthday.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

I've shipped Shenzi and Skippy for who knows how long. X3


End file.
